Mysteries of the Heart
by LunaNightwish
Summary: Ever wonder what Mystogan is up to whenever he's not putting his guild to sleep? Follow his adventures with a mysterious girl named Mina. Where they always find themselves in trouble with her crazy antics. Mystogan x OC COPYRIGHT 2012 by LUNA NIGHTWISH
1. Fairy Tail

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Copyright 2012**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Fairy Tail<p>

"What a peaceful place." Remarks a girl as she stepped out of the station and into the Town of Magnolia.

She had her light purple hair tied into a high pony tail that reached her shoulders, her bangs swiped to the side as to not cover her warm hazel eyes. She wore short black shorts, paired with a white backless top with three-quarter sleeves. The Crest of the Blue Pegasus seen on the upper left of her back.

She earned a few looks from males as they stared at her. Although she was clueless as to whom they were staring at. She wasn't that pretty; at least that's what she believed, but still she stood out from the rest of the girls. Troublesome, she would describe it, for it sometimes got her unwanted attention. It even got to the point that she destroyed a whole town, by accident of course. As for the reason, well, that's another story.

Her high black combat boots clicking as she walked into the busy streets of Magnolia. Her eyes scanning the new place she was in, excitement filled her, she loved exploring, and this was her first time in this town.

She stopped by the South Gate Park and stared at it in awe, "I knew accepting this assignment would be fun." she said enthusiastically and continued walking, "Indeed, what a peaceful place. I could get used to this." soon after she said that a loud booming sound was heard, "Or, maybe not." She took back her words as she went to the direction of the noise.

She found herself at a guild which held the crest of Fairy Tail, to her eyes it looked like a castle.

"Eh? Is this really it? This doesn't look like the one Master Bob showed me." She said to herself but still went through the gate and into the huge double doors where she was met by two boys who were in the middle of a fight.

"Why did you extinguish the fire?" Exclaimed a short-tempered boy with pink spiky hair as he punched a boy with black spiky hair who only had his boxers on and he flew across the room.

"That takes care of him, now off to find lunch." He says as he walked towards the bar but before he could take another step he was flying across the room.

"Who said you can just punch me like that, droopy eyes." The one with black hair said as he removed dust from his body.

"Why you, squinty eyes!" the same boy with pink hair said as he ran towards his opponent, "Bring it on." The one with black hair replied.

Everyone didn't pay attention to the fight that was happening as if it was part of their daily routine, but as the two boys came closer to each other about to deliver a blow, a girl with long fiery red hair came in between them and threw them on either side of the room.

"What the hell, Erza?" exclaimed the one with pink hair as he stood up for the toppled tables.

"Enough!" the girl name Erza yelled, "We have a guest." She says looking at the front entrance. "Natsu," she says beckoning to the one with pink hair, "Gray" she says to the one with black, "Behave yourselves!" she bellowed making them both straighten up and pretend to be best buddies.

All the while a small man came to stand beside Erza, "Ahh... Indeed we do have a guest," he says in a fatherly voice, "Please, don't be alarmed, this happens every time." He says to the girl standing by the entrance.

"Er..." was her reply as a sweat drop forms on her head, "M-master Makarov," she bows, "I have come here by the order of Master Bob."

"Master Bob...?" he trailed of, "Yes, yes, you must be Lumina Windstrom!" he says as realization washed over him, "Pleased to meet you. Although, I am surprised that he'd send only one person for this mission."

Lumina looks at him and tilts her head, "Oh, please don't take this the wrong way; I was just expecting that he'd send a team. I guess he took this lightly."

"Oh, no, Sir, he only sent me because I was the only capable of such mission, he would send a team but, he doubts they'll be able to complete it." She replies

Makarov nods, "Very well, I have high hopes for you!" he smiles

"It is a pleasure, Master."

"What's going on, Master?" asks Erza as everyone grew quiet,

Seeming to forget that there were people with them Makarov laughs, "Oh, it's nothing, Lumina here, is only here as a guest."

"But, I heard the word 'mission'." Gray speaks up as he stares back and forth to Lumina and their Master.

"Pfff... You're just hearing things!" Makarov denies and he jumps off towards the bar and raises a beer to the air, "Now, let's celebrate for the coming of our guest!" he shouts as everyone copies their master.

As the guild members celebrate – for no apparent reason – Lumina is approached by Erza, "Hi, I'm Erza, nice to meet you." She says extending her hand which Lumina shakes and was surprised at how strong her grip was but pretended not to notice. That is going to hurt in the morning.

"The pleasure is all mine, please, call me Mina." She replies, "Indeed at least once the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" Erza asks as she leads her to an empty table and they both sit down

"That you're beautiful." Mina replies which takes Erza off guard and she chokes at her drink

"All of the Fairy Tail members are." Says a girl with silver hair who wore a maroon dress, "My name is Mirajane." she smiles and she points to a blond haired girl, "And her name is Lucy."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lucy waves, "You already know the two idiots," she says referring to the boys who were fighting awhile ago.

"Hey! I heard that!" shouts Natsu

"Aye, I'm Happy." A blue kitten says tugging on Mina's feet

"Aw, a stuffed kitten that speaks." She says and picks him up, "Indeed, I'm happy too."

"You're Happy? But, I'm Happy." The blue kitten talks which surprised her

"Eh? A talking cat? What else? A person that eats fire?" she laughs but was soon followed by the boy named Natsu gobbling down fire from torches.

She stares back at the cat, "Don't tell me you fly too?"

Things to her seemed surreal, and it was impossible that a cat could fly, right?

"Aye!" and Happy brings out his white wings and starts to fly around the room. Mina just stares at the talking cat and back at the boy who continues to eat fire.

Spoke too soon.

"You'll get used to it." Lucy responds as another sweat drop forms in Mina's forehead, "Fairy Tail is different from other guilds, but that's what makes it special."

The two girls, Erza and Mirajane nods in agreement, "Make yourself at home." Mirajane responds as she scurries off to the bar.

"Indeed, you'll never get tired of seeing this." Mina laughs as she watches the people from this guild enjoy each other's company.

Someone clears their throat from the background and the stage curtains moves from the sides to reveal a man with a lot of piercings wearing a white suit paired with a white hat and carries a white guitar.

He sat on a long stool and started to strum his guitar as he was about to sing everyone started throwing various stuff at him.

"Isn't Mr. Shoo-bi-doo-wah not enough of a perfomance?" shouts Natsu

"Yeah, Gajeel, everytime I see a man dressed in white, I suddenly have the urge to hide in a barrel!"

"Shoo-bi-doo-wah, is not manly."

"You can't appreciate art when you see it!" the man named Gajeel shouts and starts shredding the guitar and eats various part of it.

"Your singing is what hell sounds like." Gray retorts

"What did you just say, droopy eyes?" Gajeel shouts and heads towards Gray

"So, you're deaf now?" Gray replies as he place his feet on the table

"Well, at least I'm not a pervert."

"Who you calling a pervert?"

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy points out

"Proved my point." Gajeel says triumphantly

As another fight breaks out in the guild, Mina was laughing throughout the scenario. Indeed, what a special guild Fairy Tail is.

How would things be if she joined this guild and not the Blue Pegasus?

She shook her head, no, if it weren't for Blue Pegasus she wouldn't have lived this long.

The moon, now reigned over the sky but the celebrations in Fairy Tail still continued. A few members even performed, some where applauded while some just received numerous stuff thrown by the public.

She had met all of the guild members in just a few hours, talked with them, laughed with them and had fun with them. Different people was composed of this home, as they called it, some may be polar opposite of the other, but still enjoyed their company even if a friendly rivalry was involved.

Master Makarov approached her as she sat by the bar, alone, for she found herself exhausted, a first for her.

"May I?" he says referring to the empty sit next to her.

Mina nods in response, "When will you be ready for this mission?" he asks her

"As soon as you want me." She replies as she turns her sit to face the front and watches everyone as they have a good time

"This mission is not hard actually." Makarov responds as he gulps down another beer

"Find him and keep an eye on him for a few weeks, report his whereabouts, and keep him out of trouble." Mina repeats Master Bob's orders.

Makarov nods his head glad to know she knew her responsibility and thankful that Master Bob willingly sent him help.

"Also, don't let him know who you are." He says putting down his cup, "He might just disappear again."

"Master, that's the reason why Master Bob sent me here." She laughed, "No one escapes my mist once they have made contact with it."

Makarov pats her butt, clear distinction of his drunkenness, "Don't worry if you get caught," he says hiccupping, "You're a pretty girl, he'll fall for your large breasts and voluptuous body!"

"Master, I don't know if I'll take that as a compliment." She replies as she takes away his beer

"If not, then you'll have to fight for your life." He says in a solemn voice, "But, I know that won't happen!" he trailed off, "I hope."

Was he really that dangerous? Or was he just messing with her?

She decided to go with the latter.

"Anyway, good luck with your mission, and pray you'll get out alive!" he exclaims raising his beer to the air and gulps it down. Where'd he get that beer?

A sweat drop forms on her head, "I'll just pretend I didn't hear the last one."

"Master is already drunk." Mirajane giggles as she beckons towards his brother Elfman, to carry him to his room.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." She says as she dries a few mugs

Mina looks at her and decides she could trust her, "You seem trustworthy."

Mirajane nods, "I wonder, why did Master send out a person from another guild?" she asks

Mina looks at her, clearly concerned as to what was happening, with a sigh she decided to answer some of her questions, "Because, he didn't want all of you to worry and he also knew that Natsu, Erza and Gray might try to intervene if they found out."

Intrigued Mirajane continues, "Found out about what?"

Mina shook her head and smiled, they'll find out soon, as long as her mission is successful they have nothing to worry about, "Now, that is confidential."

Mirajane took a few mugs and fills them with beer, "Sorry for prying." she says apologetically,

"Oh, no, no, I'd feel the same if I was in your situation." She assures her,

"At least, please answer this, who is this person you're looking for? I know for one he is from this guild." She asks for the last time as she wiped another mug.

Mina smiles before replying as she evaporates the contents of her cup and turns into a light mist then disappearing in the air,

"Mystogan."

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

Just like in Fairy Tail, I will be constantly changing Mina's outfits (some by alternating her previous clothes).

Oh and you can freely think of what Mina looks like, her description was just a guide to help you imagine her physique.

I'd rather not post pictures of her because sometimes for me it ruins the character and I'd loose interest in reading.

So, there you have it. Excuse my grammatical errors and spellings =]


	2. The Search

**Chapter 2: The Search**

Two days after she had left Magnolia going from small villages to another in order to get information on the whereabouts of her target.

On the outskirts of Earthland had she found her answer. A small village near the river, where people lived in agriculture, Mystogan had stayed for one day before going continuing his journey. She missed him only for a day.

"Thank you so much for your help, dear." A woman in her fifty's or sixty's said as Mina laid down a few sack of vegetables on the lady's front door.

"No, no, thank you for the information you gave me, it was a great help!" She replied as she helped her carry them inside her small yet cozy home.

"You two must be related then, he's as kind hearted and helpful as you." The lady smiled at her as she handed her a glass of water which Mina gratefully took and glug down.

After finishing her drink she asked the elderly woman which direction he went.

"He said something about returning to Galuna for accomplishing his mission." She replied although not too sure if she heard was right.

Whether the information was right or wrong Mina was would still go, "Thank you once again, but I must take my leave." She says and heads for the door.

"Please be careful my child, and good luck with finding him. I'm sure he'd be delighted to know his girlfriend is out looking for him." She says

Mina shakes her head and smiles at the lady, "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh, dear, you don't have to deny it. Young love indeed, although I'm a bit confused, girls now chase after boys rather than the other way around?" she laughed, "I wish you the best of luck, dear." She shouts over to Mina who was now exiting her front yard.

"I swear, we are not lovers, nor friends nor acquaintances!" she replies frustrated as the elderly woman stares at her full of hope at her romantic adventure.

An island shaped like a crescent moon is seen on the horizon, "There it is, isn't she a beaut'?" asks the sailor who was taking her to Galuna Island.

Mina nods and hopes to find him there.

"I'll be waiting for you here then." He says as he ties the boat on the platform and points straight into the forest, "The village is over there, if you go straight ahead."

"Thanks." She replies and heads towards the direction he was pointing at.

Fifteen minutes of walking and a fortress of wood surrounding the village are seen. Inside, she could clearly see that the residents of this place where not ordinary people but, they are demons whom are not afraid to show their true selves.

A small aged man with white long beard on each side of his sideburns approaches her, "How may we help you?"

"Was there a man here who came to turn in his completed mission? He bears a lot of staff and his face is covered with a green mask." She responds as she describes the man she's looking for.

"Ahh... Yes, he was here a few hours ago. I think he was heading towards the forbidden temple." He looks at her and points his cane at her, "You must be here to destroy the moon!"

"Destroy the moon!" he shouts as he points up to the sky.

"Err... Sure, if I can." She responds and runs towards the direction of the temple.

She found herself on a cave below the temple after countless hours of searching the whole place and still no sign of him.

"It's as if I'm searching for a hidden treasure, except this time it's not a treasure, but it sure can hide very well." She sighs as she steps into the roof of the temple.

"Maybe he wasn't gone that long." She mutters as she sits crossed legged and closes her eyes. Concentrating her energy a white silhouette comes out of her body with white glowing eyes.

"Mistia, find Mystogan." she orders which Mistia complies and hurriedly leaves her master's body.

Her spirit floats up above countless of trees and passes the village, following the purple streak emitted by Mystogan that only spirit's such as herself can see, she found him already off shore.

Each mage has a spirit, but none can control it nor does anyone know of its existence, except for Mina, she already knew they exist since the day she could remember. Mistia, appeared to her on the day of her tenth birthday, from then on, she thought herself how to control her spirit.

Spirits are exceptionally good at finding missing people as long as she knows their spirit line. Spirit line is the line emitted by a mage's spirit. Although, Mystogan's spirit line is different, because of its color, usually the one she sees's range from blue or black but his was purple.

"Found him." Whispered Mistia as she returned to Mina who was in the same position as she left her, "He's almost at the harbor."

Sure enough she was gaining on Mystogan after arriving at the harbor. Much to her relief he hasn't left the vicinity instead he went towards a restaurant.

Taking precautions Mina did not enter but stayed outside and sat across the street on a bench waiting for him to leave.

"Why do I feel like a stalker?" she asked herself.

"Hey, miss." Someone says as a man with messy black hair approached her, "You're cute, wanna come with us and have a good time?" he asks as he eyes her up and down and his companions follows him from behind.

Mina stands up and brushes pass them and tries look for another place to stay, although the man is persistent and pulls on her arm, "Don't be rude when you're clearly helpless and outnumbered." He hissed.

Mina didn't reply but instead kicked him in between his feet where the sun never shines and made a run for it. She never liked fighting especially when she had the advantage, so she tried her best to avoid them.

Noticing Mystogan's presence was gone, was another reason she had to do that.

"That bitch!" the man shouted as he clutched of what was left of his manliness, "After her!"

"Where could he have gone?" she asked herself as she passed by countless alleys.

"There she is!" someone shouts as they run towards her.

There were three paths in front of her, "Eenie meenie mayni mo!" and her hand points at the middle which she dashes towards.

_Gladiator sandals are not good for running, _she thought.

Looking back she saw they were still gaining on her but what caught her off guard was her stumbling into a wall. A soft wall at that.

_A soft wall?_ Impossible.

With a grunt, she was on the floor, her butt mostly taking in the impact, "Aw?" she muttered as she rubbed her bottom.

After noticing it wasn't a wall but a human whom she bumped into, made her realize who it was. She looked up only to find her assumption correct. It was him.

_Mystogan_

She looked at this hooded figure in front of her, indeed he really is a man shrouded in mystery. His physical appearance veiled constantly behind countless of layers of fabric, a mask covered his face with a bandana wrapped around his head with white wrappings covering both his legs and arms.

She couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him, drawn to the mystery that surrounds him.

"There you are, you bitch!" the same guy whom she kicked shouted causing her to jump to her feet and look behind her,

"It wasn't my fault you weren't wearing proper protection." Mina defended as the man and his minions advanced.

"You'll pay for this." He said and lunged at her,

"Do you take cash or credit?" she asked mockingly and waited his attack, to her surprise he wasn't even close to making contact with her, instead he was on the floor sleeping, and so were his men.

Realizing what happened she turned to face the man who saved her, "Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Don't mention it." this was the first time she heard him speak, his silky voice made her momentarily forget her real purpose.

Unable to keep her balance she let herself fall into the floor, her bangs covering her eyes, "Are you alright?" Mystogan asks concerned.

Mina blows her bangs as she tries to not let them fall to her eyes, "I'm excellent." She replies

Noticing her right foot was a bright red color he bends down, "You sprained your ankle." He points out.

"Must have happened when I bumped into you." She shrugged.

"Sorry." He muttered and lifted her bridal style.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Mina asks as she grips on the fabric of his clothes

They were both sitting on a park bench, with Mystogan wrapping a bandage on her injured foot.

"You don't have to do this you know." Mina protests as he continued to do his job

He did not reply, she sighed in defeat. They both sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence, she watched him in awe. He really is kind.

After he was done he placed her right foot down and looked at the setting sun over the horizon of the ocean, Hargeon Town always had a pretty sunset.

"Thanks," Mina said grateful, as she too watched the sunset, "I'm Mina by the way." She smiled a genuine smile at him which caught him off guard; it's been a while since he has seen one of those.

"Mystogan." Was his reply

She laughed, "How are people supposed to know if you're smiling or not!" she exclaimed as she tried to pry off his mask, to her dismay he easily dodged her attempt.

"Oh well, maybe someday." She shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>x x x x x<strong>

I'll be constantly changing a few things from the uploaded chapters.

I don't know, I have the tendency to change what I've written =.=

I'll notify If I have changed it though :)


	3. Unlikely Companionship

**Chapter 3: Unlikely Companionship  
><strong>

Night came and Mystogan took her to an inn, which he carried her bridal style, and everyone thought they were newlyweds and almost gave them a room with a single bed.

Mina insisted on having two separate rooms, "We're not newlyweds." She exclaimed as she reasoned with the receptionist whilst Mystogan stayed silent.

"Sorry, Ma'am, we've ran out of rooms, the other one is one room with double beds, or a room with a king sized bed." She winked at her.

Mina sighed in defeat, too tired to look for another inn, "We'll take the one with double beds."

Once inside, he placed her into one of the beds, "I'm really sorry you had to do this." Mina said apologetic

After Mystogan finished bandaging her ankle she tried to walk but couldn't, they passed by a clinic and got her checked and the doctor informed her that it will heal in just a day if she doesn't walk much.

"It's just one day." He assures her as he walks over to sit by the window.

She yawned and stretched her hands; she couldn't change out of her shorts and tank top, and decided to sleep in them, "I'll make it up to you, someday." She says as she scrambles to position herself in the blanket and placed her head on the soft pillow.

"Thanks again, Mystogan." And she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

He watched her across the room as her chest raised up and down in a regular beat indicating she was fast asleep.

He took of his mask and black bandana to reveal his blue ruffled hair. He sighed as he contemplated leaving.

Yet, he couldn't and if he could, he wouldn't.

There was something about her, but he can't pin point it.

Feeling too exhausted he retreated into his own bed and decided to get up early in the morning.

On the break of day they both decided to eat at the nearby restaurant across the inn.

"So, from the looks of it, you're not from around here. Where are you heading?" Mina asks as she sips on her cocoa.

"Anywhere my feet takes me." He responded after finishing his egg and bacons.

"Not much of an answer there." Mina scrunched up her nose and stares at her cocoa, "Why can't you drop the 'mysterious guy' act already?" She mutters as she pushes the mug away from her.

"I'm not acting." He retorted glancing at her and her beverage,

She whispers, "It tastes like mud." she looks around the busy restaurant, "I wonder why you cover yourself up too much."

Although, it's much better that way, for her, so _they_ couldn't easily track him down.

"I'm used to it." He replies, as he observes her.

She pouts, "Maybe you're just hiding your big fat lips?"

He laughs; this was the first time she heard him laugh, so she relished the moment, "Maybe." He replied.

She looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, "If yes, then please, do keep your mask on. But, I doubt that's it. I'll still want to see it though, if there really are big fat lips hidden behind that mask. " she chuckled.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked this time.

She shrugged, "I'm the curious type, the more you hide things from me the more I want to know."

Not always a good trait for her, for it caused havoc every where she went. She was almost caught by the Rune Knights for sneaking in the Magic Council. Why was she there? Simple, she wanted to see the Magic Council. She even got the point where she turned herself in because she thought she caused the whole place to collapse, but it wasn't her although they chased her for being on private property but she got away.

Back at the inn, Mina spent her time sleeping, what could she do when she couldn't walk?

Mystogan brought them lunch and they ate inside their room, Mina still not giving up at trying to see what was beyond his mask.

The day finally ended and it again was a brand new day. Mina dangled her feet to the edge of the bed, and placed her right foot on the wooden floor mostly her weight was on her right to test if it was healed, sure enough it was.

Mystogan was nowhere to be found though, so she decided to take a shower and look for him after she dressed in her usual short-shorts paired with her black combat boots, a black tank top, and white armbands, she then tied her long purple hair in a low ponytail and let it rest on her right shoulder.

"So, you're finally alone." Someone speaks from behind her as she quietly walked the streets of Hargeon,

"Who are you?" She asked clearly not remembering who the man standing in front of her was.

"I'm the one you kicked in the shin!" he recalled her.

Mina laughed, "Just kidding. At least you remembered where I kicked you."

The man with black messy hair had a smile like that of the Cheshire in Alice and wonderland, "You won't get away this time."

"You're going to hurt an innocent girl?" Mina pretended to act defenseless

"Yeah, Gun, she's just a girl." Someone speaks from behind.

"Shut up! She's a bitch, now do as I told you and attack!" he shouts

Mina sighed, "I never liked violence." And she remember Happy, "Hey, look! A flying cat!" she pointed above her and dashed out of the place as they all looked to where she pointed at hoping to see a flying cat.

"I didn't think that would work." She laughed as she looked back to see if they were gaining on her but there weren't any.

Not noticing where she was headed she bumped into something soft. Not another soft wall.

As she was about to land on her butt flat on the floor strong hands griped on her arms to keep her from falling.

"Does this happen very often?" the same voice asks she knows all too well, Mystogan.

"Only to you." She retorts as she gains her balance.

"There she is!" someone shouts from behind, in an instant they were both surrounded by numerous people,

"Nowhere to run, you're trapped like kittens."

"Who says we're the trapped kittens?" Mina scoffs.

"You're in no position to be sarcastic." Said their boss

She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm a sarcastic Kitten, Meow."

"Get them!"

"Hey, Mystogan, wanna play a game?" Mina asks in amusement

"What?" He says as he looked at her as if she's grown another head.

"It's called run and not get caught!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and went to the opposite direction.

Mina has always been a pacifist, when she can escape from a fight she'd do so.

She dragged him into a tight alley and came into the nearby harbor. Fishermen came out of their boats their nets full of fish, while some where just starting to gather their own catch.

She spots a ship about to leave the deck and continues to drag him towards the harbor and runs up into the plank.

"What are you doing?" Mystogan speaks as they continue to walk up the ship

Mina looks back at him and smiles, "Trying not to get caught, of course!"

"You know I can easily make them fall asleep." He points out as they land on the front deck of the ship

She shook her head, "But, that wouldn't be fun anymore!"

He just stared at her as she made her way to the bridge and observed the ships wheel that controls the whole vessel they were in.

"Aye! Lassy, don't touch that." One of the ship's crew men shouts as he continues to lift a few barrels and goes down into a set of stairs.

Mina takes in the salty air and relishes the beauty of the ocean, its waters glistens with the sun, sparkling with her eyes as she happily enjoys the moment whilst Mystogan watches her with a curious smile behind his mask.

_What an intriguing girl._

"So, this is where you're both hiding." Gun's gruff voice breaks the bliss they were both in as him and his men turns up into the ship.

Mina sighs and looks at them from down the bridge, "'bout time you came!" and she jumps down standing beside Mystogan as he leans into the railings.

The ship was now a few feet far from the harbor, "No place to escape." Gun smiles wickedly.

Mina laughs and balance's herself on the railings, "Maybe if you treated girls right, then they wouldn't have to run away from you." she laughs and jumps off the ship,

"What the hell? Your girlfriend is crazy!" Gun shouts as he runs towards the railings.

Mina safely lands back into the harbor and watches as Mystogan follows after her, "Have a safe trip!" she shouts back at Gun and his men as they desperately look for away to go back.

"You know they're just going to come after you once you come back." He says as he walks back to town.

Mina runs after him and walks backwards as she looked back at him, "Then I'll make it even more memorable." she assured him and turned to look in front.

* * *

><p><strong>x x x x x<strong>

Sorry if Mystogan will get a bit out of character through out the story.

**Really SORRY** .

I'm trying my best, so, please be easy on me. :/


	4. Run and Don't Look Back

**Chapter 4: Run and Don't Look Back  
><strong>

"You shouldn't over exert yourself." Master Bob said through the lacrima ball,

"Don't worry, Master, I already passed my limit, still nothing happened." Mina assures her master.

The day after her encounter with Gun and his men, Mystogan had left after the break of dawn. Mistia had already familiarized herself with his spirit so it was easy for her track him down. He was heading towards Oak Town to dispatch a few dark guilds on the outskirts of the town.

Master Bob sighs in the background, "Your life source is different from where you get your magical powers, both are vital in a Spirit Mage's life, please don't forget that."

Mina nods remembering her encounter with death back at her last S-class Mission. She had used both her magical source and her life source, where she almost lost her life. Strong bandits that can use magic had ambushed her during her way back at the guild. Hibiki found her by the doorsteps of the guild after she dispatched the bandits, her whole body was covered with bruises, and her life force slowly depleting. She had used most of her magic in accomplishing her mission and the bandits' show up.

Porlyusica had to use every ounce of energy just so she can stop her spirit from leaving her body. One thing about Spirit Users is that they can't live without their Spirit, once it leaves the users body; it's the same as dying.

"Master, I don't use Mistia for combat anymore, other than that, I'll be fine." She promises her master, "Anyway, please relay to Master Makarov that the Council hasn't made any move to capture Mystogan. Although, I think they sent a trained spy to watch his every move." She says recalling a suspicious man in a cloaked figure following them back in Hargeon.

Mystogan must have noticed but he didn't say anything instead left in the morning as to not get her into trouble. The cloaked figure wasn't able to follow him though.

"But he easily got away and I'm the only one who knows where he is." She smiles in triumph and continues to inform him about their little adventure back in Hargeon.

"Mistia, are you sure this is where he went?" she muttered as she continued to run away from a huge Forest Vulcan.

"You pervert! Stop chasing me already!" she shouts as the huge gorilla continued to pursue after her.

"You're going to be my wife and we're going to make thirty babies!" he replies as he destroys a few trees to slow her down.

The thought of her and having baby monkey's made her more scared, "Who says I want to make ugly babies with you!" she retorts and angers the Vulcan even more.

"Mistia! This is your entire fault!"

"Master, I only followed his spirit line, it's not like they talk, 'Hey, there's a Vulcan over there, so be careful'" she says sarcastically and looks back at the gaining Vulcan, "You might want to speed things up. I think he's planning to make more than thirty babies."

"You're no help at all!"

Meanwhile back at the outskirts of Oak Town, Mystogan singlehandedly destroys a powerful dark guild formerly controlled by Oracion Seis. Although before completely finishing his mission, he has to destroy its Guild Master and six more people under the Guild Master's control, which he is now facing.

"So, this is the power of a Fairy Tail Mage, huh?" Says the Guild Master scornfully, a middle aged bald man who wears a black cape and trousers tucked into his boots.

Mystogan did not speak instead planted his five staves into the ground and several layers of Magic Circles appeared right in front of the guild with the Guild Master and his men.

"Sacred – "he was cut off by the sound of a Vulcan growling and a few trees being destroyed as the huge monster was tossed from the forest into the Guild, thus completely collapsing the once powerful dark guild.

"W-what just happened?" spoke one of members as they all watched awestruck as everything crumbles down.

"You ugly perverted gorilla!" shouts a female voice who emerges from the forest the direction the Vulcan was thrown from, "No one would ever want to make babies with you!"

"What is she saying?"

They all stared as the silhouette reveals a female with purple hair tied in a high pony tail, wearing black short-shorts with a black leather jacket paired with high black leather boots.

"Err... Was I interrupting something?" Mina asked as she looked back and forth at Mystogan and seven people all wearing a black cape.

"You just destroyed a guild using a gorilla." One of them speaks up and points at the ruble

"Uhh... Sorry?"

"Enough." A bald man replies as two angry veins pops in his head, "You're going to pay for this."

Another growl comes from the behind them and the Vulcan appears in the center of the scene. Mina took this to her advantage and steps in front of the monster.

"Hey, those people" she says pointing at the seven people with cloaks, "they're trying to steal me away from you!"

She smiled as she noticed several angry veins that pop on the monsters head. It lunges towards them the minute he heard her.  
>"You're not going to make thirty babies with her! I am!"<p>

"That's just wrong on so many levels." Mina shook her head as she watched the gorilla in its wrath and punched all of the men as they flew from every direction.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mystogan as he eyed her,

Mina looks around and racks her brain for an excuse, "I was walking in the forest and that monster shows up and starts chasing me." It wasn't a lie, although she left the part about following him.

They were both back at Oak Town panting – only Mina – as they ran away from the huge monkey, Mystogan insisting on taking him on but Mina refused for she never liked violence.

"Hitting the Vulcan across the forest wasn't that also violence?" he asked as he walked towards the town.

He caught her off guard and tried to catch up with him, "T-that's a different story! He's a pervert. And how come you didn't even break a sweat!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Exercise. You should try it some time." He replied.

An angry vein pops on her head, "You..."

Mina stops walking and contemplates if she should ask him if she could stay with him. Noticing her silence, he turns around to see her looking at him with her hazel brown eyes that seemed to sparkle as the sun hits her face.

"Hey, can ask you something?" she asks she fiddles with her hands.

"What is it?"

"Can I stay with you?"

Silence was all she got and she sighed. Did she expect too much? It would have been easier to keep an eye on him if they were together and not have her stalking him. Yes, she decided that it does seem as if she was stalking him and would much rather prefer if he knew about her presence.

They just met a few days ago and she couldn't blame him that he'd turn her down, his silence was enough for her.

"Sure, you did make my days interesting." He said in an amused voice, even through his mask she knew that he was smiling.

An evil grin on her face, "You can sure as hell can count on that."


	5. She's Falling, Literally

**Chapter 5: She's falling, Literally **

Mystogan went back to Magnolia to turn in his completed missions and to get a few more. Mina insisted on waiting for him on the next town they'll be going. She reasoned that she was going to visit someone and couldn't come with him. Of course she had to lie as to not to blow her cover, and she couldn't tell him that.

A day before they separated they were going to rendezvous at Shirotsume Town. Once again Mina found herself in trouble just a few hours after she arrived. Knights were chasing after for trespassing. Who would have thought she had to keep Mystogan away from trouble but, it seems trouble can't keep away from her.

"Sis, can you help us?" A cute boy tugs on her hand and looks at her pleadingly,

She smiles at him, "Sure, what can I do for you?" she asks as she takes his hand in hers.

He took her at the park and pointed at a nearby tree. As she looked closely a little puppy helplessly balances himself on the tree branch.

"How'd he get there? I can get cats being stuck there, but a dog?" Mina asks as she chuckles on the irony of things.

"W-well, I don't know really, he's not mine but I feel sorry for him." Replies the small boy his blue eyes tearing up,

Mina suddenly feels remorse and wipes his tears, "Don't worry, I'll get him down." She assures her.

Climbing the tree was harder than she thought, she got a few scratches from repeatedly falling down in her attempt but now she's reaching for the puppy as he backs away in fear.

"No, no, don't do that. You'll fall." She says as she reaches up at the puppy, "There. You're safe." And cradles him in her hands. "Now to get myself down." She mumbles looking down below noticing that she was higher than she had expected.

"Sis, please be careful." Shouts the small as he looks at them concerned

Mina tries to slide her way back but the tree branch suddenly start to crack indicating that they were going to fall any moment. She couldn't move, she didn't dare to try another pressure and she'll be seeing the ground sooner than she wanted.

"Catch him, okay?" she yells as she slowly lets go of the puppy for the little boy to catch.

"What about you?" he asks worried and placed the terrified puppy down.

"I'll manage. It's just a few broken bones. No problem." She smiles at him and hears the tree branch collapse.

In an instant she found herself falling, it wasn't as bad as she thought. Although it signaled that she was higher than she had hope. The rush of the wind as it came in contact with her falling body. She closed her eyes to hoping to lessen the pain after the impact.

Maybe Mystogan is going to leave her after all, it's not like he can take of her at the hospital, and he had better things to do than that.

_I can't believe I'm thinking about him at a time like this._

Everything went into slow motion as the ground came closer. Why couldn't it just end in an instant?

Just like that she didn't feel any pain, instead she felt as if someone caught her. She opened her eyes only to meet with green-brown ones looking back at her.

Tears started to form in her eyes, "Y-you came!" she shouts as she wraps her hands around his neck which caught him off guard but didn't protest as she sobbed in his chest and tightened her grip around him.

"Are you alright, Onee-chan?" asks the little boy as he stares at her and the man carrying her.

Mina finally let go of Mystogan's neck and places her feet to the ground, "I'm fine," she say sniffing, "I'm just glad your puppy is safe." And she scratches the puppy's ears.

"I'm really sorry, Onee-chan." He says apologetic.

She shook her head, "It's alright, I have him to save me." She declares pointing at Mystogan

He smiles at her, "Thanks again, Onee-chan. How can I ever repay you?"

"Just promise me you'll never climb a tree, especially when you're afraid of heights." She chuckles ruffling his hair and watches him nod and thank her again as he scurries off with the puppy in his hand.

Mystogan stayed quiet watching this silly girl in front of him. The same girl that in just a short amount of time he never thought he could brighten his days with her crazy antics. A reason why he didn't hesitate to let her stay with him.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before facing the person who seems to have good timing whenever she was in trouble.

"Sorry about my outburst." She apologized

"You're afraid of heights?" he asks remembering what she told to the boy.

She nods, "Yet, you still climbed the tree despite that." He points out

"Yup, there's a point where we have to conquer our fear for the sake of others and especially ourselves." She smiles proudly

He chuckles, "So, you're way of conquering your fear of heights is by falling off a tree?"

Mina blushes furiously and glares at him, "T-that's not the point. The tree obviously didn't like the idea of me conquering my fear." She mutters

"Anyway, thank you for saving me." She beamed at him, "You always have good timing."

He nodded and looked at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

Mina realized how much he has been so much help to her as she was to him. The times where he even went out of his way to stay with her and waited till her feet was healed. Even the times where she dragged him in her problems.

"Mina, are you alright?" he repeated as she stayed silent

It was the first time he called her by her name. Since the day that they met he hasn't referred to her by her name. To her it sounded special when he spoke it.

Mina shook her head furiously, "Yes, I'm as dandy as a dandelion!"

Mina can imagine as Mystogan raised his eyebrow for the description of what she felt because it was his turn to stay silent. Her and her figure's of speech and mentally slapped herself for that.

Not waiting for his reply for she was too embarrassed she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the city. Mystogan didn't argue and let her drag him away.

"Thanks, for always having a good timing." He heard her say as they walked the busy streets of Oak Town.

"Don't mention it." He replied in a soft tone, as if assuring her that, that wouldn't be the last.

With a smile Mina continued walking wherever her feet would take her, knowing that Mystogan would still follow her she didn't ask him where they were headed. They both didn't utter another word after that and enjoyed the comfortable silence they were in.

Accepting this mission wasn't bad after all, if anything it was even worth it even if her new companion was reclusive and secretive of his appearance and very mysterious, she enjoyed having the fact that they were both travelling together.

_Still, I'm not giving up on seeing his face! Especially if he has fat lips or not. Okay, now it's making me even more curious!_

* * *

><p><strong>x x x x x<strong>

Still planning to add more in this chapter.

Anyway, the next upload will be in a day or so, I've already uploaded _five _in one day so, that should be enough for now (:


	6. Their Friendship

**x x x x **

Really, **Thank you**, for your kind reviews (:

The next two chapters are for you guys ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Their Friendship<br>**

It's been awhile since the new Magic Council has been established where they vowed to be stricter towards mage's who does not behave accordingly, one of which is a certain guild who wreaks havoc anywhere they go. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who the Magic Council is trying to take down.

Investigation on Fairy Tail has been put to progress since the creation of the new Magic Council was finished.

He was looking at the papers in front of him waiting to see if that reclusive man would miraculously show up, sighing he put it down and looked at the person standing before his desk.

"Status report?"

The man bowed to the Head of the Fourth Custody Enforcement Unit, before speaking, "According to the spy we sent he was last seen in Hargeon Town, along with a girl as his companion."

The man behind the desk was dressed in a long cyan coat with his white cloak being locked in place by a green diamond shaped stone with gold on either side, he raised his eye brow as the man seemed hesitant to continue but decided to go straight to the point.

"They lost track of him after that." He says trembling.

"Now, now, Lahar, don't vent your anger on him." Says a girl with short pink hair, who wore a black kimono that reached above her knees as she opened the door to find the man named Lahar slamming his fists on his desk.

Realizing what he had done, he quickly straightened himself and dismissed the knight who shakily left his office. He looked at the girl who was smirking at him as she leaned on his door, clearing his voice, "I was hoping I wasn't going to result to this, but this leaves me no choice."

She took a quick stride and was quickly in front of him, "Leave it to me."

Lahar sat back down and clasped his hands in front of him as he looked at her, "Find Mystogan and bring him here."

He has orders to find this person and he's not going to fail them, questions where still on the tip of his tongue about their actions but he decides that they have purposes behind them.

"Note to self; stop getting lost." Mina says vexed for constantly going back to the same place.

Mystogan and Mina took a route to the east forest of Oak Town to destroy a bandit's headquarters who keeps wreaking havoc among the passersby whenever they would stumble near the forest. Witnesses say that their headquarters was on the far east of the forest where it is known for its dangerous animals that resides in it.

"Ugh!" she cried out as she saw the same huge tree she had marked with an 'x', "How is it possible that I keep ending back at the same place I started!"

How did she get lost? She hasn't a clue.

"I bet he doesn't even notice that I'm gone." She exclaimed walking in any direction. No wonder she got lost.

She would call out to Mistia for help to scour the forsaken forest she was in, but found herself too lazy to do so and to just trust her instincts. As if it helped in getting her back in the right direction in any case it just made her lost even more.

Trees, plants, vines and more trees, it was all she could see as she made another attempt to stop going in circles. A few logs where blocking her path with the occasional snakes that were wrapped on random branches. She wasn't fazed though, she was used to living on the road, never staying in the same place, always moving from one place to another.

A twig snapped behind her and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Slowly she turned around, "Uhhh.. Hello?"

Seeing nothing but plants with huge leaves and more trees she breathed in a sigh of relief, "As if someone's going to answer." She says as she returned to her original view.

"You'd be surprised what happens in the forest." A hoarse voice replied behind her

He wore ragged clothes that looked as if he hasn't taken a bath in days, well in this case, maybe he hasn't. He wore a black bandana over his forehead; his shaggy black hair was everywhere.

"I should really stop talking to myself." Mina comments as she slowly took a step back.

He brought out two knives and held it on either hand, a wicked grin on his face.

"What? Not going to ask who I am or why I'm here?" Mina asked

The man shrugged, "I'm over that crap, since they always die in the end."

She rolled her eyes as he pointed the knife towards her, "You must be gay."

This angered him and lunged at her with both knives in hand.

Crouching to avoid any slashing pain, her left foot under her, she brought her right foot to trip the man and he fell onto the ground with a loud grunt. She pressed her black combat boots on his throat to stop him from getting up and snatching the knives as to avoid any more attacks.

Hearing a suspicious sound she whipped her head towards the left as a knife passed through her purple hair.

"Let him go." Another man said and stepped out of the huge leaves, having the same clothes as the other one with the same black bandana, his long black hair was tied in a pony tail.

Five more knives appeared in his hands and simultaneously threw it at her. Jumping back she dodged the four easily but the fifth one grazed her left shoulder.

More knives where thrown as she landed on the ground, barely keeping up with dodging them. Her right hand clutched on her grazed shoulder she run for comfort hoping they'd leave her alone. She didn't want to use Mistia, not now.

She passed by trees in a blur, finally her training with her grandfather was paying off. He left her in the forest for two days to fend for herself from the monsters. Her stamina had grown stronger since then. Thus, it was a great advantage at times like these.

Just when she was about to stop for air, she slipped from a hill and down she went stumbling.

Few minutes later her stumbling had stopped, her butt now placed on the hard ground. Everything was spinning as she stood up and rubbed her bottom.

Finally her head was cleared she saw a huge cave in front of her, boulders of rock blocked the path. Now aware of her surroundings she heard panicked voices around her. A loud explosion emanated from the inside of the cave, followed by another and another.

Seeing no one was near the cave she looked behind her and saw a group of people surrounding the person whom she had been trying to look for since the first time she realized she was lost.

"Nice entrance." Mystogan remarked with his staff in hand. All hope trying not to embarrass herself was gone, he saw the whole thing.

Mina raised her eyebrow, and crossed her hands to her chest, "So, this is where you were that whole time?" she shouts fuming, "You didn't even look for me?"

He shrugged, "You're here now, right?"

She sighs exasperated and gave up. He's not going to show any emotion any time soon, especially towards her.

"Hey! Just because you destroyed our hide out doesn't mean you can just ignore us!" a guy with huge muscles and a long moustache shouted at Mystogan to get his attention.

Not caring that the angry mob around him was about to pounce he clutched his staff and with a swift sway of his hand all of them went flying away.

A liquid trickled down her left shoulder and Mina remembered that she had a lacerate there. Looking down it wasn't too serious, just a large cut down to her shoulder blade about two to three inches with blood dripping out.

"We should hurry back." Mystogan remarks as he notices her injured hand and starts to unwrap the bandage around his hand.

"I'm fine, really." Mina assures him as she clutched her wound to lessen the blood flow.

He didn't speak though, but his deep black eyes showed concern. With huge strides he was in front of her, he took her injured hand with Mina wincing as he lifted her shoulder. Holding the bandage he carefully enclosed her lesion, he was concentrated not to lose any more blood.

Mina watched him in interest. Still not believing the fact that the infamous Mystogan who is always so reclusive who was always so cryptic could be this caring and helpful.

He finished wrapping her injury and secured the bandage by tying it in a knot, Mina kept silent the whole time. Gently he let her hand drop to her side and continued to observe and checked to see if the blood flow had stopped, to his relief it has.

Clutching her left hand Mina looked down not able to face him, "Thanks, for always saving me. You're always saving me. I'm more of a hindrance to you, huh?"

Mystogan shot her a questioning look, "I don't mind."

Mina slowly looked up only to see he was looking back at her, his eyes held so much mystery, so many secrets, just dying to come out. Something they both had in common.

She smiled, "Thanks."

They both walked back into town in silence, as always, but it didn't bother either of them. Though, going back wasn't that easy, for Mina would not pay attention and found herself lost countless of times, Mystogan would find her sitting on a tree or just wandering around.

He shook his head as he found her sleeping by the tree. She was too exhausted to find her way back and decided to just wait for him but dozed off in the process.

Removing his mask, his blue hair glistened in the sunlight as he ruffled them, "Seriously, what kind of person gets lost after being found?"

Sleeping peacefully, as she sat with her back against the tree, he picked her up bridal style, "I know you'll find me." She mumbled as she continued to sleep not bothered that he was carrying her, too drained to protest.

"This is going to be good." A girl says chuckling as she watched the boy with blue hair carrying a girl with purple hair.

"Mystogan," she says with a wicked smile on her face, "Let the games begin."

"I can just leave you right here, right now, you know." Mystogan replies as they left the forest and were finally back at the town.

She smiled, "I know you won't." she says in a sure voice.

He shook his head but didn't reply, a small smile on his face.


	7. The Puppeteer

**Chapter 7: The Puppeteer**

After the encounter in Oak Town, the unlikely companions made their way to Freesia City, the city known for its diverse marketplace. People from different lands come to sell or trade their merchandise. Any type of items could be seen here whether it had to do with magic or just your ordinary everyday items there are also some unique relics that people claim they found in ancient ruins

The two were heading back to Magnolia, well, only Mystogan, nevertheless Mina tried her best not to have any more contac.t with the guild. It was too risky since the Council was still keeping an eye on him. Once they find out that Blue Pegasus is helping Fairy Tail; things could get ugly. The only time she would go there was to brief her about the mission, and that was over and done with.

"Would you like to come and see my guild?" Mystogan asks breaking Mina's train of thoughts as they pass by countless stalls

Catching her off guard she racks her brain for an excuse, "Uhh... I'll just meet you somewhere in a new town." She says as she speed walks her way out of the busy streets of the city.

Mystogan easily catches up to her and eyes her questioningly, "You can always stop by my guild to make it easier to look for you. Come to think of it, you never said which guild you were in."

Finally realizing that since the first time they met, she had never mentioned about her having any guild, nor confirmed if she had any magical abilities.

Nearing the gates to Magnolia Mina stops dead in her tracks not knowing if she should answer truthfully or not, "Well, that's not important right now." She replies, not choosing neither of the choices and starts to speed walk again.

Once again he easily caught up to her, "Oh, look, here's where we part." She says as she continued down the road to which there were two paths. One leading to Magnolia and the other is a town where she could take a shortcut back to her guild.

"If you don't want to answer, it's fine." He replies in a solemn voice as he takes a right turn into the direction of Magnolia.

Not able to grasp what had happened, she just stared at his back that grew smaller and smaller as he got further. She didn't stop him to explain why she couldn't tell him. Why hadn't she just told the truth? What bad could it do? What difference does it make? She could just say that she's from Blue Pegasus and just leave the part about her being sent by their master. And of all things, why is she so aggravated by what just happened, he's not one to hold a grudge, right?

Mystogan walked in silence, as always, who was he going to talk to anyway? He was getting used to the silence he had with that peculiar girl, how troublesome for him. Intrigued by her actions at times, it was always so unexpected. She never talked about herself and always tried to run away from trouble, where trouble seems to keep running towards her.

But, why was she so hesitant to answer his questions? Was she really a mage? It was hard to tell, since there were no signs that she was but who's to say she isn't? Confusing, that's one way to describe her.

A giggling sound came from behind as he reached his destination and he stood in front of the double doors of his guild. He turned to see where it came from but found that no one was there. Still not letting his guard down he turned back and opened the door, only to find out that no one was there.

The bar was empty, sits were empty and everything is eerily quiet.

The same giggling emanated throughout the room, looking everywhere still, he couldn't see anyone.

A gust of wind came followed by a huge fireball aimed straight at him which he dodged in easily but here comes another attack but this time much faster, ice shaped like sharp daggers caught him off guard.

He let out a loud grunt as the ice pierced his shoulder as he flew across the room and his back landed hard against the wall.

Removing the ice from his pierced skin he bit his lower lip to subside the pain, he leaned into the wall for support, "Who are you? Show yourself!" he shouts with all his strength

Natsu and Gray emerged out of nowhere, followed by all of his guild members, everyone looking as if they were zombies, not able to control themselves but having someone pull the strings for them.

"I'm just making this interesting." A voice looms over the room, still no signs as to that mysterious voice of a woman is, "I know you can still fight even with an injury. Now show me what you got!" with that everyone starts to attack him simultaneously with different types of magic.

Taking all of their strikes freely, Mystogan sat in silence. Not wanting to hurt his friends but willing to take all of the beatings. In an instant he could end this but, he didn't want to risk losing any of his fellow guild members, so he just stayed there and let her have her way. Erza's viscous attack, followed by Natsu's fire with Gray's ice, everyone's magical abilities combined together, he was taking it all in.

"I see you don't want to fight. You can easily end their lives, you know that." The voice laughs, "Yet, here you are just sitting there, letting them have their way." Silence followed as they all stopped attack, "How weak!" she continues to laugh

Although, she was silenced by Mystogan's laughter, "W-what's so funny?"

He looks at her with his black eyes void of emotion, "You don't honestly believe, that they will easily let you take over them?"

"What are you talking about? I'm already controlling them!" the voice shouts even louder, Mystogan only smiled.

Remorse filled the hearts of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy. Seeing their fellow guild member willingly taking the beating just so he could save them broke the evil woman's strings on them, followed by Mirajane, Elfman, Wakaba, and Cana as they saw how Mystogan would die just for their sake. Anger freed the rest of them, seeing what they did to him, even to the point of turning the guild against him.

"You're going to pay for this!" Shouts Erza as she throws her blade across the room almost hitting a figure as its camoflouge was broken, but dodged it, instead the blade split the pillar in half.

A girl with short pink hair who wore a white kimono down to her knees stood above the second floor gazing down at them, "This is only just the beginning." She sneers

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm pretty pissed for making us turn against Mystogan!" Natsu shouts as he jumps into the second floor and attacks.

Midway into the air he abruptly stops and falls face flat onto the floor.

Gray snickers, "You're as stupid as always, Natsu." And he imitates Natsu by jumping in the air towards the second floor to attack, but just like what happened he falls midway into the air and falls flat on the floor.

The girls laughs, "Fairy Tail Guild sure has dim-wits as members."

"What did you just say?" Elfman shouts as he makes his way to the second floor but is stopped by Erza, "Don't go near her, I don't know how she's doing it but, she can easily manipulate our body and make it obey her every command."

"What?" Mirajane asks in disbelief, "Aren't there mage's who can do the same?"

Erza shook her head, "This one, is different."

"She's too dangerous to fight up close." Mystogan speaks in a hoarse voice

"Then long-ranged it is." Bisca speaks as she exquips her gun and starts firing at their enemy, to their surprise she came out without even a scratch even if she did not move from her place.

"H-how?" Bisca asks in surprise as everyone stares in disbelief.

The girl just laughs at their awestruck faces as strings comes out from the tip of her fingers and randomly points at any guild member. Next thing they know they a few were once again in her control and starts attacking their fellow comrades.

Erza tried to detroy the strings but found that it was impossible. Natsu and Gray tried attacking her but when they tried to come near her they were sent flying across the room. Lucy and the others who can attack at a long ranged point tried to take her down but their attacks where only repelled back to them.

Mystogan tried standing up but his feet gave out from beneath him, his whole body took a whole lot of damage, it was impossible for him at this point to move. Though, he was filled with determination and wouldn't just give up, so he tried again. Using the wall as a support he hoisted himself up and slowly stood up, too weak to hold on he fell back to the floor.

It was the guild versus a single person, how come they were losing? Everyone was now aggravated as they haven't had any success at hurting their foe much less scratching her. A few were now injured from the battle with their own, sometimes it was hard for them to determine who was being controlled, the strings where now concealed, which made it hard for them to know the difference so they just attacked anyone randomly.

Mystogan knew it was part of her plan though, to confuse them, to make them battle each other, a few noticed too, but what could they do when they can't decipher which is on their side from being the one possessed.

The girl just watched at her work as things went according to her plan, smiling in satisfaction, she was about to deliver one final blow that could wipe all them into oblivion. A massive amount of power raises her awareness. Recognizing whose it was she quickly cuts the strings and disappears out of thin air.

"She's gone." Mystogan speaks up as he stares at the spot that girl used to stand.

"But, why?" Erza asks in confusion

In the entrance of the guild a small man appears, their Master Makarov.

"My, my, seems like you had quite a party while I was gone." He says as he rubs his chin and eyes the whole place that was in total wreck.

"Is this how hardcore Fairy Tail members party?" someone emerges beside Makarov.

"Master?" a few shouts in unison.

"Master, it wasn't a party. We were currently under attack while you were gone. Oddly enough when she sensed your presence, our attacker suddenly left." Erza explains

Makarov nods and asks for the details later, "Right now, we have to tend to the wound."

Mina notices Mystogan sitting across the room leaning back against the wall with all kinds of different injuries all over his body. His mask was slightly torn that barely covered his face, a few spikes of blue hair is seen.

"I leave you for how many hours and this is what happens?" she states as she walks over to him

"I'm even more surprised no one is chasing after you." he retorts in a weak voice

Noticing his blood stained shoulder she stops her sarcasm and looks at him with concern, "You look like crap." Well, almost stops her sarcasm.

"Thanks." He replies sarcastically

More blood continues to seep outside of his shirt, "You're losing too much blood." She says as she examines his injury.

"That's an understatement, but thanks for pointing that out." He retorts as he tries to get up but was pushed down by Mina.

"Don't move." She orders him

"Mirajane, we need bandages over here." Erza announces as she saw what happened to Mystogan.

"Mystogan's injuries are the worst of all aside from the others who just had minor ones. I can't believe he's still alive after taking all of that attack from all the guild members who had different types of magic." Lucy analyzes as she helps tends to the wounds of the others.

"He got those injuries from all of you?" Mina asks as she eyed the man in front of him, "What the hell? Are you even normal?"

"Why didn't you defend yourself? You can easily do that; at least you would have gotten away with minor injuries." Mina lectures him for not being careful as she watched Mirajane tend to his wounds.

"What were you doing with Master Makarov anyway?" he asks

"I met him along the way." She replied, taking over to wrap bandages around his wounds because Mirajane had to take care of a few more people.

"Along the way to -?"

"Magnolia, obviously."

He looks at her in confusion, "Why?"

Noticing that he had a few injuries on his face she removes his mask, flawless skin, with a strong jaw line, he was handsome indeed. A red tattoo on his right eye, complete with a messy blue hair.

She laughs, "I can't believe you would want to hide this."

He raised his eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged and put a band aid below his left eye after cleansing it, "You didn't answer my question earlier." He points out

She stares back at him wondering what he was talking about but realizes what he meant, "I came for you of course." She flicks his nose, "I wanted to apologize for earlier." She says as she looked down not able to take the guilt.

Her guilt took over after Mystogan had left as she just stood there to contemplate. When all he did was be help her in times of trouble and when she was injured, she could at least answer his questions and maybe even accepted his offer to go with him. So she set out to go to Magnolia and apologize for her actions. Along the way she encountered the Guild Master of Fairy Tail who was more than happy he had a companion for the road.

"You came all the way here just for that?" he asks, clearly not even fazed that she came all this way just so she could apologize to him. Her blood boiled at his reaction.

Mina blushes in anger and punches his wounded shoulder where Mystogan grunts in pain and storms off to Mirajane and helps the others.

"What just happened?" he asks as he looks at the girl who was happy and smiling at him few minutes ago and now who looked like she could destroy an entire town.

Freid shook his head, "I've known you since the day you came here, since then it was clear you lack people skills."

"What?" Mystogan asks as he looks at the man with long green hair

"See what I mean?" he replied, "What an unbelievably dense man."

* * *

><p><strong>x x x x<strong>

Thank you again ^^

Didn't notice it was this long though and it's 3:22 am, haven't the time to proof read.

(:


	8. Old and New Acquaintances

**Chapter 8: Old and New Acquaintances**

"I'm going to shove this steaming hot soup down your throat, whether you like it or not." Mina says in a fake sweet voice as she smiled wickedly after losing her patience at the man with blue hair.

He had bandages all over his bare chest followed by more on his shoulders and hands. He sat on his bed looking outside the window his gaze away from the girl who sat beside him as she offered him to eat.

A day has passed since the attack towards Mystogan by a mysterious girl who disappeared the moment Makarov and Mina arrived at the guild. No one knew the reason why nor who she is and who sent her. But, those who knew the truth know that the Council was behind all these.

Still, their movements are unpredictable which is making Mina vexed at this cryptic organization. What are they planning to do? Sending another person to do their dirty job is not how they work. Yet, they went out of their way by infiltrating the guild and using their own members to attack him. What the hell is going on?

"I'm sorry, Master, I never thought that they would attack Mystogan head on, let alone inside the very guild he belongs to." Mina apologizes for the umpteenth time as she entered his office.

Guilt filled her as she remembered his wounds, wounds that would heal but will still leave a scar, made by his own family, yet it wasn't their fault.

The man sat on his desk crossed legged as he contemplated on the series of events that has happened. Both of them were on the same boat. They have no clue.

Makarov shook his head in disagreement as he stared at the girl who was putting her own safety at risk by accepting this mission. Indeed he respected her as she respected him, not because of her stature in magic but of what she could do with our without her abilities.

"It wasn't your fault; it wasn't anyone's fault. We were all taken off guard." He reassures her, "I am very grateful though, that you've become this close to Mystogan, I'm still surprised you lasted this long." He laughs.

"I guess you can say... we're the same. In a weird twisted way."

He contemplates what she meant and remembers how they both met, "Ahh... Yes, don't worry about the past. From where I'm standing, you turned out to be a fine young lady and I'd like to thank you for going this far despite the consequences."

"This is the only way I can repay both you and Master Bob, for giving me another chance of life." She says, grateful of their kindness.

Makarov smiled as he remembered the small little girl, the same girl who stood in front of her, who had black curls back then. They found her badly injured at a burned down village, being the only survivor. Makarov, Bob and his friends, also team mates who later became guild masters, were dispatched to protect her village but were too late. In order to compensate, they took her in, but her wounds were far from getting better as they nursed her to health, she was in the brink of death.

Four days from saving her, she died.

"You're thinking about it right now." Mina states as she brakes his train of thoughts.

He smiled but then his face turned serious remembering the other incident that happened not so long ago, "I'm leaving the rest to you, since I know he won't stay here even if it's for his own good."

Mina nodded her head, "Yes, Master. But, what are we going to do about the Council? I'm guessing that was just a warning."

"I'll be contacting a few old friends to gather information and we'll go from there. Right now, you should concern yourself about Mystogan."

So, here she is, sitting beside his bed trying to make him eat, sometimes she even had to force feed him in order to keep up his immune system. His body was healing gradually, but he still needed the nutrients so Mina did her best to make him eat. Well, tried is the best word.

"I can't believe you're this stubborn." She says giving up at the same time a knock on the door came followed by Erza coming into the room holding a bouquet of colorful flowers.

"You shouldn't make it hard for the person who's going out of their way to take care of you." Erza states in a commanding voice as she stood on the foot of Mystogan's bed.

Mystogan just looked at her, his eyes held no emotion but to Mina, his eyes told a different story. He cares a lot about her and sometimes thinks about her. He sees her as not just being in the same guild but someone special to him.

"I'll eat later. Right now, I'm not hungry." He replies as he avoids eye contact and went back to looking at the window.

Seeing that both of them need to talk she takes the flowers from Erza, "These are lovely," she smiles as she smells its sweet scent, "I'm going to put this on a vase. I'll be back later."

They both nod in agreement, and leave them to talk.

"That's a first." She says as she leans on the closed door to Mystogan's room, remembering the look on his face as he stared at her as if she was the only person in the world.

Shaking her thoughts she went to find a vase and for the flowers in her hands. Still, she contemplated if she could eavesdrop on them via Mistia, but felt like she wouldn't like the atmosphere the two would have.

Skipping down the hall with the flowers in hand she found herself crashing into someone. Not again. Giving out a small yelp she landed on her butt with the flowers about to crash land on the floor.

With a quick hand the flowers were saved by a man with long green hair, who wore a long red coat bearing a sword on his left. He was handsome.

He pulled her to her feet, "I hope you can forgive me." He says as he let's go of her hand and returns the flowers. Charming, he is.

Mina shook her head, "No, I was the one at fault. Sorry."

He smiled at her which Mina found rather cute, "Did you just come out of Mystogan's room?"

Mina nods her head, "Erza is also there. I wanted to give them privacy so I left."

"Oh, if that's the case, would you like to join me for afternoon tea while we wait?" he offered

Indeed, Freed was a charming gentleman. Sometimes he may be silent and kept things to himself but he was good company. Girls would flaunt over him as they walked towards the nearest cafe and he easily talked his way out, not after giving dirty looks directed at Mina.

"So, how do you know Mystogan? He's not one to stay with a person during his missions let alone a girl. No offense." He took a sip of his mint green tea and watched the girl with purple hair as she watched her surroundings, her hands around the same tea he had.

She took a sip of her tea, minty. "We met while I was being chased by a couple of thugs and he helped me after I broke my ankle."

"Hmm... He must have found you intriguing for letting you stay with him."

Mina laughs, "I guess so. How do you know him, aside from being in the same guild."

"We used to team up for missions a few years ago back when we were new recruits at the guild." He answered as he looks down on his tea seeming to contemplate whether to continue or not, good thing he didn't choose the latter.

"Few years later, he became reclusive; he became the man he is now. I think it was the time when Erza came into the guild."

Intrigued Mina pressed on, "What happened? It seems there's a link as to why he became reclusive to Erza's coming to the guild."

He nods his head in agreement, "It was not until later did I find the reason behind it though the details are still lacking. Back at the Tower of Paradise Erza had to leave people she loved one of them is Jellal, the spitting image of Mystogan."

Pieces of the puzzle came about as she listened. Is that why he hid his face? Why he is as reclusive? But the puzzles she found don't fit the piece. She knew Jellal and he really is the spitting image of Mystogan, they can't be twins, there's something deeper about that.

Mina came into a conclusion, "Mystogan is trying to avoid Erza."

Freed nods, "But, why?"

She looks at the streets and watches the people passing by, "That's something only Mystogan can answer."

Freed observes her as what he's been doing since the day she came back after her short stay at their guild. He lied about coming being sent to check up on Mystogan, his sole reason was to find out more about this cryptic girl. "There's something behind this."

"Hm? Mystogan?"

"No, you. You're with Mystogan for a reason, and it's not because you're repaying the kindness he showed you and it also has to do with Master."

Perceptive. Damn it.

"So, that's the reason why you invited me for coffee." He was the type to remain emotionally distant with anyone. He was the most reserved and detached member of the Raijinshuu. So it was surprising that he offered for afternoon tea.

He smiled, "You knew this from the start but still you agreed. It's to get information about Erza and Mystogan." He says in a statement and not a question.

In retrospect they were both after something.

Mina laughs at the reason why they were there sitting on the cafe drinking tea, Freed raised his eyebrow in question.

"I just find this whole situation funny. You're worried about him, I know. But, I assure you I'm the least of your worries."

The day she stepped into the guild something was off about her. She was dangerous yet fragile at the same time. He couldn't tell whether she was weak nor strong and that's the reason why he had his guard up until now for you can easily be deceived.

"Trust me." She says, her eyes were filled with sincerity, "And you can remove the runes of truth now."

He was taken off guard, "How? I was careful not to show any signs." He says astound at how she was able to distinguish the runes.

"I have my ways." She winks and finishes her tea.

* * *

><p>So <strong>SORRY <strong>for not updating in awhile. Got caught up with school!

I forgot I had chapter 8 finished and is begging for me to be uploaded .


	9. Trying to Get Close

**Chapter 9: Trying to Get Close**

Humming to herself, Mina pulls aside the curtains and lets the warmth of the sun seep into the room as her companion is still in his peaceful slumber. She turns back and stares at him; a small smile finds its way on her lips.

_If only he'd show his vulnerable side more often_, she thought as she shakes her head and sits beside her blue haired friend. Having the urge to touch him, her hands reaches for his hair and then his cheeks, slowly caressing them with the back of her hand.

"Even when you are asleep, sadness is still apparent. You're not alone, you know." She says to him in a soft whisper as her thumb traces his jaw line.

Drawing back her hand, she stands up, remembering that Freed was taking her to breakfast because she still wasn't familiar of her new environment. She didn't want to get into trouble just like in Hargeon. Magnolia was a place she wanted to be welcomed in and not have some thugs chase after her.

Mystogan will wake up in a few hours than before because of the added sedative to keep his nerves down as to not have him leaving the premises anytime soon. She'll bring him breakfast once she comes back, by then he'll be up, she thought.

Closing the doors behind her, her boots were the only sound heard in the corridor as she leaves the building and meets up with Freed.

Hearing the sound of her footsteps gone he opens his eyes and looks at the window beside his bed. His hand touches the spot she recently caressed, the warmth was still there.

"Freed!" Mina calls out as she runs across the street as Freed patiently waits for her.

He smiles as he spots her, her eyes glistened as the sun emits its light towards her innocent face. But, knowing her she's not as innocent as people might think, that's one thing Freed was sure of.

"Sorry for taking so long." She says out of breath

"Good morning, and it's alright. I wasn't waiting that long." He lied, he has been waiting for over thirty minutes now. Of course, it was the gentleman thing to do.

In a small yet very welcoming restaurant, they both enjoyed each other's company. They sat by the balcony, enjoying the spectacular view of Magnolia.

"You can even see the huge tree from the park! From this view it almost seems as if its leaves have turned into the color of the rainbow, it's faint but still." She says as she bites on her waffle savoring its chocolate flavor.

Freed gives a small laugh as he stares at the girl sitting in front of him, who seems at times simple minded, clumsy and fragile when in truth she can be the most cunning and incisive person he'd ever met.

"That's because tomorrow marks the end of the Harvest Festivities in Magnolia." He replies and sips his warm tea.

Mina looks up at him, "End of the festivities? I don't see any festivities going on and now it's ending?"

"The Harvest Festival lasts about three months. The reason is that it continues until the harvesting is done."

Mina sips her hot chocolate and looks at Freed as he goes on, "The last few days of the Harvest Festival is as important as the first days for this is the time where the people give tribute or offerings to the mother of all things for her generosity."

"So, only the first and last days of the Harvest Festival are most significant?" Mina concurs

Freed nods, "Correct. Tomorrow is when the moon is at its fullest and the tree over there," he says referring to the one at the park, "is the sign that the festivities is about to end, for it will turn into different shades of colors, the color of the rainbow. A lot of people will gather around the tree from morning till night to view it and bask in its beauty as it gives one final gift to the people as the harvest is ending."

Mina stares at the tree and smiles, awestruck of the traditions Magnolia had. She had heard of this before but it was never quite clear, but she knew how the viewing of the rainbow colored tree was one of the most beautiful things she'll ever see in Earthland.

"A lot of guild members from Fairy Tail will come tomorrow, you should join us." Freed offers

"Maybe I will." She beams at him.

Happily walking back into the hospital, with warm pancakes and waffles with tea and hot chocolate in hand. She didn't know what to get him so she got them both.

_I should also ask Mystogan to come, just a change of scenery_, she giggles excited for tomorrow.

Opening the door she finds Mystogan staring blankly into the window. He glowed in the sun's rays. No wonder he'd hide his face, girls would fall head over heels for that man and would kill anyone just to have him, she thought as she shook her head.

"Good morning, sorry I took so long." Mina apologized as she sets the bag on table beside his bed, "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile." Was his short reply as he watched her unravel the paper bag and brings out a plate and placed the pancakes and waffles on it.

He hasn't fallen asleep after she had left; he didn't drink the sedative the doctor gave him. Mina wasn't there at that time so it was easy for him.

Mina smiles at him despite being cold and hands him his breakfast, "You better eat that, else I'll shove it down your throat." She says in an innocent yet threatening voice which he obliged and ate in silence.

Mina was still puzzled by his sudden obedience; since the time Erza visited he has changed and followed what she always told him to do. She would visit him every day, and when she did Mina would leave the room knowing that they needed privacy. They didn't have to tell her, but she knew.

She pouts knowing that Mystogan would follow Erza's orders, but who was she to say anything? They were just companions travelling together. She was just tagging along with him in order to accomplish her mission, they haven't known each other for that long.

She sighs, _Maybe asking him to go to the viewing_ _tomorrow will make us a bit closer,_

"Tea or Hot choco?" she asks him

"Anything is fine."

She chooses the hot chocolate and hands it to him along with his medicine which he glugs down.

"Hey." She trailed off once he was done.

He raises his eyebrow signaling her to continue

"So... Umm... Tomorrow is the last days of the harvest festival and I thought that maybe we could both go." She says twiddling with her thumbs,

_It's that time already?_ He thought to himself.

Remembering the last he was here when Laxus tried to conquer the guild and he tried to stop him, but he fled once his mask was taken apart by Laxus and Erza saw it all.

Since she started visiting him every day it was hard to stay away now. She's just like _her_, so much like_ her_. And that's what he was afraid of, yet, there's nothing he can't do, when he himself is enjoying her company. Even silence was the only thing they both had, he didn't hate it, and in fact he loved it. It reminds him of _her._

At that exact moment Erza comes in with a new bundle of flowers, this time they were color purple. Disappointed that Mystogan didn't gave her an answer, Mina knew he would refuse, but she was still hoping he'd go, at least if it was with her. Did she expect too much? Sighing she left the room and closed the doors behind her and leaned onto it, still feeling down.

"Guild members are going to the viewing of the rainbow colored tree tomorrow, would you like to come?" Erza asks from behind the door and this perks up Mina's ears.

Maybe he'll refuse her too. He did refuse her, so maybe he won't go. Mina was filled with hope knowing that if he didn't want to go then he won't go. But what she heard had her crest fallen.

"Sure. I'd love to come."

* * *

><p>Of course she has to have some rivals :P maybe more than one.<p>

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating .**


	10. Pinky Swear

**Chapter 10: Pinky Swear**

"Where is she?" he says to himself as he sat in silence in his hospital room.

Mina hasn't come back since Erza came and now that both girls are gone did he realize that he forgot how solitude felt and it's almost killing him. He was always on his own during his missions, no one to disturb him and not talking to anyone throughout his journey, he liked it that way. He preferred his silence. Not getting attached to any one, not having to be responsible for anyone. But, his guild was a different story.

And so was Mina.

The day that he met her and asked if she could tag along did he realize how lonely it was to travel by himself. Getting into trouble the minute they step into a new town, being chased by crazy animals, even people at that and getting lost more often than being found, she really is a handful. But, any where they went was a new adventure.

It's been hours since Mina left and it's aggravating him.

Putting his hand to his face, "Don't tell me she got lost again." He mutters.

"Achoooo!" Mina sniffs, as she sits by the edge of the dock near the river, "Little Miss, please be careful or you might fall." Someone shouts as they pass by her on their boat and goes under the bridge.

Mina smiles and waves at them, grateful that even a stranger could show some kindness. Unlike someone she knew.

"People from Magnolia are nice and hospitable, aren't they?" Makarove states as he sits beside Mina.

"Oh, good evening Master," Mina replies startled at his sudden appearance but nods in agreement, "They're nice, especially the guild members."

Indeed they are, every time she would drop by everyone would treat her as if she has been with them for years now.

"How's Mystogan?" Makarov asks

"He's healing remarkably."

He lets out a relieved sigh, "I'm glad, Erza and rest would never forgive themselves if anything bad would happen to him."

"Master, what is the relationship between Erza and Mystogan?" Mina asks out of the blue as she remembered the atmosphere the two had whenever Erza would visit him.

Makarove places his index finger on his chin and contemplates, "It is still a mystery as to how Jellal and Mystogan looks alike. And Erza cares a lot about Jellal, he's important to her and since the day she lost him once again, she never got over it. And now, that she found out that Mystogan is the spitting image of Jellal, she's probably trying to have some closure."

It was all too overwhelming. She knew a few things about Jellal and Mystogan, but she never knew Erza was also a part of this. Does that explain the intense aura she feels amongst the two? A fiery passion?

Just thinking about it turns her insides into knots.

"Could it be possible that Erza is in love with Jellal?" She announces as she puts the pieces together.

Makarov nods, "Probably, but I know that she cares a lot for him."

Mina stares into the river as the moonlight illuminates the whole town of Magnolia.

"Or is it that Mystogan is in love with Erza." It wasn't a question but a statement.

The short elderly man looks at the girl beside him as she stared into nothing. Her face was solemn and sad, something he hasn't seen in awhile.

He pats her back, "Don't worry, Mina, you'll have your chance."

She jerks her head up and looks at her master, "I-I was just wondering that's all." She stutters.

Makarov laughs as she blushes furiously, "Master! Please stop teasing me!" she cries out which earned her another laugh.

He stands up and jumps down, "It might be hard to break his barrier, but knowing you, I know you can do it." He turns around and looks at the vexed girl, "After all, you are Miranda, The Tempest."

She sighs in defeat knowing that with Makarov she could never win an argument.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that." She says referring to his last words before he left. It was the nickname she got after destroying two towns with just one blow.

She chuckles at the memory, the days when she was still travelling with her Master Bob, Makarov and the rest of their teammates.

"So this is where you were." A voice spoke from behind her.

With eyes the size of a saucer, Mina slowly turns her head and wishes it wasn't it him.

"W-what are you doing here?" she points an accusing finger towards Mystogan who only wore his trousers and a jacket draped around his bandaged body.

"I was looking for a lost puppy." He states.

They both stare at each other seeming to battle what they will say next, sighing in yet another defeat Mina speaks up, "Well what you're looking for was never lost."

"By the looks of it she was."

"No, she wasn't!" Mina cries out.

"Then why hasn't she come back?" He asks.

Mina looks back at him in awe. He went out of his way to look for her. Did he care for her as well? She didn't want to get her hopes up.

By this time, Mystogan was already in front of her, staring down at her. Mina tried to move away but as if the ground had a mind of its own and bound her feet there.

Next thing she knew he was dragging her down the street.

"Where are we going? We should go back to the hospital!" she screams trying to get her hands free.

Fifteen minutes later her efforts were futile and just let him drag her around the twists and turns of the town. Abruptly he stops and she comes crashing on his back.

Rubbing her nose, "You really know how to treat the ladies."

Realizing where they were she looked at him confused. They stood by the huge tree on the South Gate Park; the tree was back to its normal color unlike what she saw during breakfast she had with Freed.

"What are we doing here?" she asks looking at him as he stared straight ahead.

He put his index finger to his lips and beckoned her to look in front.

She raised her eyebrow but obliged. Crickets slowly died down from their usual noise making and even the wind stopped. At that instant the tree seemed to be glowing from inside, growing stronger and stronger.

From the base of the tree the light started and from there it was growing till it reached the tips of each branch, each second growing even brighter than the last. The leaves now turned into different shades of colors, ranging from purple, pink, orange, light blue, yellow, red and so on. Every leaf would change into different hues. The wind started to dance once again and the leaves joined in accompanied by different types of insects as they made a beautiful tune as if they were an orchestra.

The moon shone even brighter thus making the tree even more breathtaking. Stars twinkled and joined in on the fun as it sparkled in accordance with the music. Petals rained down from the tree still changing its color even if it left its branch.

Mina was awestruck, everything was beautiful. As if she was in a different world. Spreading her arms, she turned and danced with nature as she closed her eyes and savored the moment. She smiled back at Mystogan who just stared at her with the look of delight, as she enjoyed herself.

She spread her arms up above and let the petals wash over her, "You made this puppy happy." She laughs

He smiled back at her, "Indeed, I did."

"This is magnificent, but why aren't there many people around? In fact, why are we the only ones here?" She asks as she gazes around the beauty she was in. Almost so surreal.

"It was an accident that I came across this place." He starts. Remembering the day he first came back after a mission.

"At the stroke of midnight, before the end of the festival the tree gives off a beautiful show. People are too tired preparing for the next day that they forgot the real show starts before the end of the harvest."

Her lip forms an o and tilts her head, "Do you always come here during the end?"

"Yes, when I can." He replies

"With who?"

"You're the first person I ever brought here." He says nostalgic. Realizing that it was more fun to watch it with someone.

A smile creeps on her face, she didn't want to get her hopes up but, she feels special for being the first person to watch the show with him.

"Then, let's watch it again next year, and the year after that and the year after that, and so on. Let's watch it again together." She announces

"I'd like that." He grins at her as he watched her with joy.

"No matter what, we should always watch this together every year, okay?" she demands, with fake threat in her voice and rises her pinky finger towards him.

Interlocking their fingers' together, Mystogan nods, "No matter what."

They both stare at each other sharing the temporary bliss they were in. As the music and the dance of nature continued around them, time seemed to stop.

Remembering her words, Mystogan's smile grew.

_I'm not alone anymore. Thanks to you._

And they let the night fade away as both watched nature in its magnificence and beauty. Along with their bond, it grew stronger.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it . errr..<p> 


	11. Festivities

**Chapter 11: Festivities**

"What the hell? Who put out my fire?" Elfman screams as he looks around for the culprit. Natsu has been eating the fire for the barbecue for the last thirty minutes now and was laughing as he saw Elfman's reaction.

"Idiots are really easily amused." Gray comments with a snort.

Twitching his ear towards Gray, Natsu runs toward his stand point and gives him a quick punch before dusting his hands clean.

"Careful Gray, idiots also have a short-temper." Lucy remarks as she helps Mirajane with the preprations for the festival.

This in turn pops another angry vein on Natsu's head, "What the hell does that mean?"

Mina laughs at the atmosphere around her. It was the end of the harvest festival and she's never been too happy to be part of it. Reminiscing the event she had with Mystogan, she never thought that it happened in that same exact place just a few hours ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mirajane speaks through the microphone as she stood on stage, "Welcome to the End of the Harvest Festival." She welcomes them

A few whistles while some raises their beers towards her.

"There will be different events on this day. First is the all you can eat buffet, with Elfman's specialties."

"Cooking is manly." Elfman comments as he tends to the makeshift kitchen.

"Next are different games, first we have the drinking contest. Who can defeat our reigning champion Miss Cana?" Mirajane shouts through the microphone.

Cana raises the barrel and glugs it down in mere seconds, "The winner gets a year supply of beer! As if I'll let anyone win!" she laughs

Earning a sweat drop from Mirajane she continues, "After that is the barbecue eating contest, but with a twist, this time it's extra spicy!"

"I'm in!" Natsu shouts from the crowd.

"Let's not forget about the lottery! Where rare items can be won, or if you're that misfortunate, everyday items are what you'll get." Mirajane laughs as she remembered the last time they gave out dried herbs from the mountain.

Everyone shouts excited while some groan from their misfortune from the last lottery.

Mina watches them, enjoying the carefree smiles everyone are giving each other. Helping Elfman as he continues to tend to the different pots that are now being cooked she chops different kinds of vegetables one at a time.

"Do you know how to cook, Mina?" Lucy asks as she stares in awe as Mina chops at a fast paced speed alternating from one to another.

Mina shrugs as she takes out another knife and chops using her left hand to finish much faster, "During missions, you'll learn a thing or two."

Happy then rubs his chin, "Aye! Like what?"

She finishes the vegetables and throws them in the air as she grabs a container for each as they fall to their place, Lucy and Happy claps at her performance, "I was given a task to take down a sea monster. It was hard though, its scales where as hard as a diamond's, then I learned that the only way to defeat it was to use a special kind of sword."

"Then what happened?" Elfman asks as he was suddenly beside Mina.

"Of course I chopped it into pieces and turned it into sushi." She laughs as she remembers, "Though, the sushi tasted like seaweed and all of the villagers got scales all over their body and stayed that way for a few days."

Lucy and Happy share a look at each other before looking back at Mina, sweat drops on their head.

"Maybe that's the reason why there are human mermaids these days?" Mina shrugs.

Elfman pats her back, "Maybe you're only good at chopping."

Mina smirks, "Who ever said I was a good cook?"

As the festivities continue, guild members as well as the townspeople gathered around the rainbow colored tree, growing even brighter as more and more people came. Picnic rags lay all over the grassy plain, with people laughing and sharing stories with each other as the children played. The petals never stopped to rain down on them that had started at midnight, thus making the ambiance even more beautiful.

Mina spots Mystogan who now wore his usual attire; he was standing on the sides seeming to observe his surroundings. She rolls her eyes, she knew he wasn't that comfortable with a lot of people and heads on over to him.

She stops midway as she sees Erza now talking to him which she sees causes the spark in his eyes. Could it be that her theory was true?

That he might like Erza?

Shaking her head trying to remove any ideas, she turns her back and goes back to where she came from. What was she going to do anyway now that Erza is the only one that can make him happy? He might not show it but she sees it through his eyes.

Hitting her head with her palm she's aggravated as to why she keeps on thinking things like that. As if it concerns her, it most definitely does not concern her in anyway. Does it? Her head was hurting, now from too much pounding. Not the brightest idea.

Not knowing where she's looking she bumps into something, soft. (Not again.)

Losing her footing she tries to regain her balance but fails and waits for her butt to take on the impact, the grass is soft, so it wouldn't hurt that much, right?

Strong pair of arms surrounds themselves on her waist saving her. Looking up, electrifying blue eyes met with hers. As her brain registers what happened she realizes that she was staring face to face with Freed. Feeling dizzier than ever especially with the close proximity, she has mild claustrophobia, a trait she developed during the siege at her village.

"Is something the matter?" Freed asks as he steadies her, sensing that her feet are about to give up.

Mina holds onto her head, "W-what makes you think that there's something wrong?"

"Ladies that are distressed usually lose their awareness." He states

Shaking her head furiously she denies it and backs away from his hands that are still around her.

He raises his eye brow but leaves it at that. He's not one to pry in to anyone's business. He looks at her hazel eyes that have mysteriously turned black, he sees the sadness inside.

He lifts her chin to his eye level, "I would believe you, but your eyes say otherwise."

Feeling a blush creep to her face she looks away.

He sighs and gives up as he saw her look the opposite. She'll tell him when she wants to; he never liked making people do things if they didn't want to.

He grabs her hand and drags her into the center of the grassy plain where the buffet has started and already a lot of people have now gotten their share, especially the boys Natsu and Gray who are now having an eating contest. Well, more like who gets to choke on food first.

As he stood there watching everyone with smiles plastered on their faces he couldn't help but smile as well. It's been awhile since he's been with his fellow guild mates and some where just noticing that he was there. Friends from before such as Freed and Bislow came to him and chatted for awhile.

Now, it was Erza who approached him. Curious as to what she'll say this time, his eyes lit up. They both engage in conversations asking about ordinary things. Sometimes smiling behind his mask as Erza tells him stories of her adventures with Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. Her happiness was contagious.

He notices a certain purple haired girl holding her head and a green haired man with his hands around her waist. Mina and Freed? Where they close acquaintances? He sees her hold on her wrist and drags her away. She was smiling. Why was he irritated?


	12. Closer and Closer

**Chapter 12: Closer and Closer**

Twilight finally came. Every inch of the dark sky was covered with tiny sugar like dots twinkling and sparkling like never before. The moon, oh the moon was perfect, illuminating the whole town shining and glowing on anything it touches.

The games ranged on after lunch, Cana winning as usual, Natsu also won the eating competition and no one was fortunate enough to win any useful items on the lottery. More games were instigated, at the same time, more looses than wins for the competitors.

Mystogan had spent a lot of time with Erza, talking and enjoying the festivities whereas Mina couldn't help but frown each time she'd catch a glimpse of them. She was irritated for being irritated whenever she'd see them together, if that makes sense.

"You're still distressed, I see." Freed breaks her train of thoughts as he sits beside her watching the rainbow colored tree in its final moments for when midnight strikes it will slowly go back to its original form.

Mina shook her head, "No, it's just that time passes so fast and the festivity is coming to an end." It wasn't a complete lie. Freed was kind enough to stay with her the whole time. She'd enjoyed his company, he was a fine gentleman, both sweet and caring.

Looking at his electrifying blue eyes she couldn't help but smile, this raises a confused eyebrow from Freed and he chuckles, "You are very unpredictable."

"And you are very random." She retorts raising her eyebrow.

He laughs, "I think that's still you."

This time it was her turn to laugh, "Thanks for staying with me the whole time."

"Anything for a fine lady like you." He says bowing at Mina.

She laughs again, he was weird at times, "I think you say that to every girl you meet."

Another lottery was held during the closing ceremony and Lucy squeals in delight as she and Erza were the only ones –literally—to win any of the useful things, one of which was a luxury cruise at one of the most biggest and grandest ships on the way to Paradise Island. Lucy was able to win four free tickets while Erza won two.

"This is the life." Natsu remarks as he pats his full stomach and lies on one of the pool chairs.

"Aye." Happy agrees copying Natsu and easily falls asleep. Other vacationers were looking at the two oddly who were having a snoring contest.

Lucy stares at them with an irritated look but ignores it, she knew they'd come even if she didn't invite them, even Gray, come to think of it, he's been gone for an awfully long time. Well, she has better things to do, like showing off her light blue two-piece bikini on the hunky men roaming the pool area, she smiles widely and ventures in.

She strikes a pose and winks at the gawking men around her as they stopped to stare, she giggles, "Score!" she whispers.

"Dude, she's hot." Lucy hears them say which boosts up her happiness.

"Hey, what's your name?" They ask and Lucy turns around to answer only to find out it was Erza whom they were referring to.

She had a black two piece swimsuit and her hair tied in a ponytail, "Erza." She replies walking to the pool.

"Erza, can we buy you a drink?" one of the guys with blond glossy hair smiles charmingly at her.

Meanwhile Lucy with her head down clearly disappointed that it wasn't her, "I could never compete to that anyway." She mumbles referring to Erza's extra cup sized chest and more curves than her. She heads over to the bar; anyway booze was a good antidepressant.

"Is it just me or there's another sun here? 'Coz it's hot in here!" remarks a guy behind Lucy and a few guys whistle. Not one of the best lines but she was glad for the attention. So, she puts on her best smile and turns around to her disappointed for the second time, it wasn't her.

"I'm sure you pick-up a lot of girls with that line." Mina remarks rolling her eyes, sipping her ice tea and walks away.

Lucy let's out an exasperated sigh, collapsing onto the stool, "Oh, I give up. I just hope I get more luck once we arrive at the Paradise." She mumbles to herself, "Hey, bring me a mug of beer, and keep 'em coming." She says shouting to the bartender and continues to observe Mina who was wearing a white bikini skirt, her hair loosely tied and rests on her shoulder.

She watches Erza and Mina being followed by men around the ship. "Now this is making me depressed." She laughs gulping down her third beer. Though she wasn't regretting inviting Mina with her because she sometimes felt she was the only sane one between Natsu, Erza and Gray even Happy.

Looking both left and right, Mina left the corridors of the room she was in not before checking to see if there were anymore weird people who keep on following Erza and her. She was on one of the balcony's of the ship just trying to enjoy the solitude of not being followed everywhere she goes.

"They're gone." Mystogan observes from behind as he stepped out of his room.

"Good." She replies and goes out to the balcony and places her hands on the rails breathing in the salty air, it was sunset and the sky never looked so stunning. Different colored of orange, red and purple decorated the horizon.

Mystogan follows and settles with his back on the rails, "So, why are you still on your usual clothes?" she says pointing at his cloaked attire.

"Hey, we were looking all over for you." Erza and Lucy walked in.

Mina turns her back on the ocean and stares at the two girls who were both wearing fancy dresses, "Whoa..."

Lucy had on a long strapless pink empire dress with a black ribbon as a belt, her hair tied in a bun and few strands of curled hair. On the other hand, Erza wore a one shoulder slit black dress showing of her long slender feet and her hair tied in a high pony tail and her bangs framing her face.

Next thing she knew, Mina was sitting on one of the tables on the party the Queen of the Ocean Ship's one year anniversary. It was grand indeed, red and gold was the color scheme. An orchestra was placed in the middle of the ballroom and a buffet on either side of the tall glass windows. Lucy made her wear a strapless white full length pleated bodice with a flared mermaid hem and her hair delicately curled that cascaded down her back and shoulders.

She yawns in boredom, "Hey." Gray spoke breaking her train of thoughts. No one could deny it, he was dashing indeed, he wore a black tuxedo that made him even more standout. A few girls were even glaring daggers at Mina.

"Hey." She smiled holding her wine glass and sipping it.

He scratches his head but holds out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" Mina looks at him confused, "You seem bored." He says in a serious voice, now that's the Gray she knew.

Mina smiles but stands up and grabs his hand to Gray's surprise, she placed her hand on his shoulder, his was placed on her waist and their other hand intertwined. Although Gray has never danced before and would occasionally step on her foot he was a good dancer. They swayed on the classical tunes that permeated the room.

She couldn't help but laugh at Gray's sheer awkwardness, "You have two left feet. Relax." She says squeezing his hand. A small blush finds its way on Gray's face and he looks away.

"Shut up." He mumbles which causes her to laugh even more.

She notices someone as she looked over her partner's shoulder. It was Mystogan wearing a blue suite with a black necktie. It's new for her, seeing him aside from his mask and bandages wrapped around his body. He was as handsome as ever with his blue spiky hair and his eyes sparkling especially when he was smiling, drop dead gorgeous. She sees him holding out his hand to someone but her view was covered with more people dancing.

Her attention falls back to her partner observing him as he look down on his feet trying to avoid stepping on her feet. The two was in a comfortable silence then her eyes lands on Mystogan swaying to the music with –

"Erza?" Mina whispers as the music toned down and went to a slow tune. It was time for them to sit down whilst Mystogan and Erza to came even closer. Erza laid her head on his shoulder as she followed her partner's lead. It seemed as if they were in their own magical world, a world Mina hasn't been a part of since they day at the festival.

Gray noticed Mina's change of mood right after they had sat down, her smile faded, "Something wrong?" he asked not noticing that he was taking off his blazer then his polo.

Right after he was about to take off his trousers Mina stops him, "Gray, please don't strip naked in a middle of a party." She says looking away.

"Sorry, force of habit." He mumbles putting his clothes back on.

She looks away trying to block the view of the person whom she had a lot of fun with a few days before but was now enjoying a new company. But, why was she bothered by this? She shook her head and empties the contents of her glass, of course she wasn't, she shouldn't and she couldn't. This was just a mission and as soon as it was over she has to go back to her guild, no more, no less.

Lucy sits down on the table and joins the two, "Ugh." she slouched.

"What happened to you?" Gray raised his eyebrow.

Mina slipped off the chair and went into the direction of the balcony hoping to at least clear her mind off of things. Arriving she clutched the rails and stared into the vast emptiness of the ocean and the stars twinkling in the horizon. They seemed farther away now than before, just like him.

"Mina?" Makarov speaks through her mind glad to have something other than herself talking, well to her mind.

"Master?" she replies.

"I received a message about the person who attacked the guild, it was Sway." He murmurs, knowing that this information could greatly affect her even the mission but it was important to tell her.

She holds her head, a headache has started, "She's with the Magic Council? How?" There was something off about this.

Makarov sounds as distressed as her, "That's what you're about to find out. Mina, I have to warn you –"

"This won't get in the way, Master. I'm sure of it." She assured him.

Their connection was gone and that emptiness was back. Sway, the little girl who disappeared before the siege at their village, she's alive? She was trembling now, would seeing her evoke the memories she's tried so hard to suppress?

Erza was smiling all throughout the time dancing and swaying, tuning out everything but the music even if her partner was staying reclusive as he was before. Having him around made her remember the memories she had with her friends especially Jellal, how much she misses him. She also made it clear to the other guild members not to ask anything to make Mystogan uncomfortable so he'd stay a little while in the guild

Mystogan notices her reaction, "Is something the matter?"

Erza shakes her head and smiles at him, "Everything seems so surreal."

It was his turn to smile back, Erza was glowing, her eyes were sparkling, magical night indeed. But, he knew good things must come to an end, after they leave Paradise Island two days from now, he'll be going away for awhile, its coming closer and closer as days passed.

* * *

><p>Why do I feel bad that Mystogan didn't notice Mina? Anyway, we'll see.. :)<p> 


	13. Questions

**Chapter 13: Questions**

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"And the clock strikes eleven." Murmurs a girl with short pink hair wearing an elegant golden gown with ribbons on its frills, she sips her wine. "Let's see how long you'll last, Lumina." A giggle escapes her lips as she continues to observe her targets.

"The stars look beautiful." Exclaimed Erza. They've been prancing around the ballroom since they arrived and now they were sitting on one of the tables beside the tall glass windows, showing off a spectacular view of the moonlit sky.

She stands up and straightens her gown, "Do you want to walk around for awhile before calling it a night?" she offers Mystogan as he's become quiet once again.

The party had started from dusk and even as midnight draws near, the extravagance and spirit of the festivities never left the room. People still continued to prance around the dance floor and some chatted the time away.

Mystogan stands up as well but before following Erza he notices a certain girl standing alone by the balcony, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." He replies and let's Erza bee line her way out of the many crowds. He strides towards the direction of the balcony rails.

By now he was by the door frame and observed the purple haired girl who had her back to him. He wasn't sure if this was the same girl though for if she looked this beautiful even with her back to him what would she look if she turned around?

Shaking his head, what was he thinking? (Well it's true, why deny it?)

He hears a familiar sigh, something he's been hearing for quite awhile now thus indicating that this girl was Mina indeed. He sees her shiver and she rubs her shoulders to keep the cold away. He draws closer now.

The gust of the wind picks up but what intrigued him even more, was the crest that her hair unraveled as it followed the sway of the air. A tattoo was visible on her upper back, the symbol of the Blue Pegasus. This raises further questions about her.

She was a mage? But, he wasn't able to feel any magical energy from her nor did she do any spells during close combat with danger. What a cryptic girl.

He comes closer this time and removes his blazer leaving him with his white polo and places it on the shivering girl's shoulders. He joins her as she stared into the black horizon.

Mina pulls his blazer closer and inhales his scent. It was a mix of sweets that could make you feel so relaxed or knowing that it was Mystogan's that it made her feel that way.

"Thanks." She smiles grateful.

He nods in acknowledgment, "I never thought you were a mage. Let alone a mage from Blue Pegasus."

It was peculiar that she didn't mention anything about being a part of a guild. Come to think of it, she seemed at ease when she came to his guild. Why didn't he notice that before? But, why didn't she tell him? So many questions ran through his mind. Such as, who is really is this girl standing right beside him?

Mina grew quiet; she neglected to mention that for a reason. Deep inside she was hoping he'd never find out. As the silence grew thicker the wind died down, everything was still save for the ocean's rhythm as its waves rippled through the vast dark nothingness.

Why didn't she think of covering that tattoo? It was too late now though.

She draws in a huge intake of air, "It wasn't really that important." She replies nonchalantly.

What in the world is she going to do now? Running out of excuses day by day, there are more questions than answers now. What's happening to her? She wasn't like this. Missions came easy to her, but, this was different. Her past is colliding with this mission and she's battling herself because of this.

Mystogan awaits for her to continue but all he got was silence, it was his turn to sigh. He wonders if this is what people felt about him, about his reclusiveness and secrecy.

He furrows his eyebrows, "Why do I feel like you know more about me and I know nothing of you?"

From the day she came into the guild with their master it was as if she knew a lot more than the rest of them, especially about him. There was something off about her especially about meeting her, a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence.

She shrugged, not knowing what else to do, "There's nothing exciting about me actually..." she trailed off. She was running out of explanations, running out of time; running out of everything.

"I think you're hiding something, Mina." He spoke softly.

Mina gripped the rails tightly, he seldom spoke her name and when he did, her name sounded so special but, now...

Now that feeling is replaced with hurt. When he spoke her name he sounded as if a stake was drove into his heart, or at least that's what she feels. Maybe she could be wrong, it was never easy to predict what he was thinking let alone what he was feeling.

She couldn't look at him so she stared intently right in front of her, "You're being weird, Mystogan." She fake giggled to ease the tension and because she doesn't know what else to do.

Mystogan sighs again but doesn't further question her. Who knew she can be this secretive? Who was he to question her when he himself is as secretive.

The two now felt as if they were both far away from each other it's like their distance is from the ship they're on to the edge of the sea.

Mina clutches his blazer tighter as the wind grew stronger. Even if it was an awkward silence so long as it was with him, that was enough for her. It's been awhile though, she missed it.

"It's daybreak soon, you should get some rest." He advices and walks back into the ballroom.

Why does she know he was going to meet Erza?

Sighing she got tired of looking into nothing and finally leaves the balcony. She steps back into the party whereas Natsu and Gray were on each other's throat once again. Fire burns on Natsu's aura and blue ice for Gray's whilst their cheeks pressed together as they insulted and trash talked. Maybe giving Natsu a temporary cure for his motion sickness was a bad idea, Mina thought but at least they were having fun.

She was even surprised no one paid attention to them especially Lucy who was being swept off her feet by one of the noble men, finally getting the attention she wanted. Mystogan and Erza was nowhere to found. She hated being right at times.

Deciding it was time to go back to her cabin she makes her way out of the exit through the double doors and leaves the party which looks like it was just starting especially since midnight was drawing near.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the party the same spectator continues to observe the group. She stood in the center of the room not minding the dancing couples.

"My, oh my... Mina, you just made this more exciting." The girl short pink hair murmurs and removes her strings. Aside from controlling them she can easily tap into her victim's minds wherein she can even determine what their feeling and not just what they're thinking.

She smirks as she watches Mina's retreating figure, "I will toy with your first, before I break you." Her hand tightens around her wine glass that it broke into countless shards.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the Christmas Special xD<p>

Thank you readers.. ^^


	14. Torn in Two

**I'M SO SORRY! SO VERY SORRY! PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY BY READING THIS EXTENDED VERSION OF CHAPTER 14.**

**Almost 2,700 words my dearest readers, enjoy. Chapter 15 will be here real soon. Gomenasai!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Torn in Two<strong>

The wind started to pick up, she was surprised the ship didn't topple over. Mina stopped tightening her hands on the borrowed coat once she arrived at the corridor to their room. Wondering if Mystogan might catch a cold if she didn't return it. She shook her head, even up to now she was still thinking about his health.

She had a feeling he might be at the middle deck admiring the scenery. Deep inside she was hoping he wasn't with Erza as well.

A giggle escaped her lips for she knew her plan is slowly being put into action, "I knew you'd come after him." She positioned her hands as that of a puppet master manipulating his puppets, "I wonder what happens when someone steals him from you." And she disappeared into the shadows.

"There you are." Mina whispered as she climbed up the stairs, just by looking at his back she already knows it was Mystogan. She was also relieved that Erza wasn't there.

Taking a few steps forward she was about to call out to him with his blue coat in her hands when Erza suddenly appeared.

Mystogan noticed Erza shivering a little when she arrived but didn't try to do anything about it since his coat was with Mina. Instead he focused his gaze onto the horizon, they were nearing Paradise Island with all it's different colored neon lights at play. He felt suddenly warm on his side, Erza was now beside him. The sides of their bodies touching, sharing each others heat.

A faint blush creeps upon Erza's cheeks, "It's a bit cold, if you don't mind."

Mystogan lifted his hand to wrap them around her shoulders, "We'd better get inside and call it a night." but he thought otherwise, retreated his hand and walked atop the stairs that goes down to their suites to wait for Erza. Sighing the red-head complied then went down first.

She deserves better, and that's not me. Was the thought that ran across his mind as he escorted her back to her room. He left without a word once she was at her door.

Curiosity is a sign of intelligence according to studies but when it comes to a certain purple haired girl you wouldn't know the difference if it was just plain recklessness.

"Mist! I said find the nearest exit, not the nearest one to danger!" Mina exclaimed as she tried to make her way down the icy slope. She was running away from huge boulders of snow which was caused by heaven knows what.

A white silhouette of a girl with long hair and bright clear blue eyes forms right beside her, "Master, the nearest one is through danger."

"And you tell me that now?" She screamed, the snow was getting thicker and thicker which made it harder for her to run especially down the mountain. "Sometimes, I need only what you can provide and that is your absence." Murmurs the frantic girl.

Mist nods and follows her master's orders, "Don't worry, at this rate you'll be back in the hotel in no time." And her voice fades into the air, the only sound heard was the boulders of snow descending down to catch up with Mina.

Arriving to Paradise Island was not the same as before, for the management have turned it into a winter wonderland to attract more customers. The whole climate changed from the hot temperature which then became cold yet inviting. The whole beach was covered with snow even the ocean turned into thick ice that a lot of people were spending their time ice skating. The hotel was decorated with garlands, red flowers, trinkets and a huge green triangle shaped tree stood in the middle of the lobby adorned with so many bells, ribbons, and angels as well as the colors of red, gold and blue were thrown.

Mina wanted to clear her head so she decided to try snowboarding down the slope of the snow covered mountain. The need for speed has always been her escape. Though danger high tailing her was expected, why is she even surprised?

It's all his fault! She screamed as she swerved to the left to avoid obstacles. And if only she didn't see the two together constantly around the island she wouldn't be in this mess. Last night was only the beginning where Erza drew closer to Mystogan and him wrapping his arms on her shoulder. Though she wasn't there to see the whole thing since she didn't want to stick around and finish the show. Since then, it's as if they were inseparable.

Erza would drag him to different places, such as the cinema, casino, theme parks and even when it comes to sitting arrangements she's always beside him. Mina was aggravated by all of these not because she's jealous. Oh no, she's not jealous. She can't be, shouldn't be and wouldn't be jealous. It sure as hell pissed her off though, seeing them together.

"Master, I don't suppose you're just in denial." Mist comments through her head.

"Denial of what? And how come you're talking in my head, I didn't summon you." Mina hisses.

She could feel Mist rolling her eyes at her, "Your anger is too overwhelming that it even kicked me out of my slumber. Mind you master, I don't know how that happened. Anyway, you're in denial that you might actually abhor -"

"Don't even go there." She threatened, "I'm just worried for the sake of this mission that I might not be there to protect him since I still don't know what Sway is planning."

She heard her spirit snort, "Erza's there. She's as strong as you, I doubt he'll be in any danger. You're running out of excuses, Master." she giggled.

This caused another angry vein to pop out of her master's head, "Shut up." Giggling turned into laughter.

Mina drowned out the laughter in her head, she wonders if this is what mental patient would hear in their head. No wonder they lost their sanity.

She did simple tricks on the ice while glancing in Mystogan's direction every once in a while. He refused to ice ski and just stood by the sidelines and preferred to watch his comrades, hands crossed over his chest. He earned a few looks though, for he was dressed in his usual attire.

Lucy did a perfect twirl in the air and landed gracefully back to the ice, "That's how you do it." she announced proudly as she struck a pose emphasizing her chest even through her pink furred jacket. Men swarmed around her.

Gray shook his head and continued to ski on his own not even bothering to wear anything to keep him warm. He remembered his training with his Master Ul, so he savored every minute he had with the snow engulfing his whole body.

Natsu on the other hand decided to stay inside the city with Happy going to every fun places they could find as well as stores that sold food.

"Gray, are you sure you're not cold?" Mina asks concerned he might catch a cold and stopped to admire his talent in skiing. He shook his head no and did various tricks then finished with a basic camel spin. Girls started to flaunt themselves on the poor raven haired boy.

Erza is another story for she is not as graceful as the rest of them. All three have given up hope in trying to teach her how to ski. Her hands were dancing every where to steady herself. Falling on ice is the same as falling on the hard ground, even through her red colored jacket she knows she's accumulated some bruises.

"W-woah!" She screamed and readied herself for impact her bottom would mostly take the fall.

Right on cue, Mystogan came rushing to her rescue and caught her in the nick of time holding her bridal style. In an instant time seemed to stop. They both looked like a picturesque movie with a prince and his princess about to go to their happily-ever-after ending. A few girls started to giggle and comment how cute the two were and how sweetly Mystogan was looking at Erza. More angry veins started popping out simultaneously on Mina's head.

He looked at the damsel in distress and saw a few bruises on her cheeks. He stood up once Gray, Lucy and Mina arrived at the scene with a small crowd forming.

"I'm going to take her back to her room." He comments and starts to walk towards the direction of the hotel with Erza clutching on his chest with a small smile plastered on her face.

For the duration of the evening, Mystogan hadn't left Erza's side much to the girl's pleasure which is evident on her face.

And that was the last straw.

She got the thrill she wanted indeed, she was gaining more and more velocity as she descended down, nearing a tall ramp by the cliff that was completely made out of snow. She adjusted her goggles and removed off a few twigs on her white jumpsuit. Bracing herself she crouched down to gain more momentum as she slides unto the ramp. Next thing she knew she was fifty feet above the ground even at this rate she still managed to form a smile. She was flying. Well at least she can cross that out on her to-do list before she dived down to her doom.

"Remarkable."

"What is it?"

"How she managed to survive such a fall." The doctor comments, removing his finger tips on his overly large spectacles.

"Do you mind if I take her back to my lab for a few... ummm.. experiments?" He smiled widely.

Instantly a huge bump started to form on the old man's head as it collided with Gray's hand. "Repeat your question again, I couldn't quite get it."

The doctor cleared his throat, "She'll be fine by tomorrow, since the snow took most of her impact, she has a minor concussion and might feel dizzy a few times so I suggest you don't aggravate her in anyway." He didn't stutter but he did talk fast.

Lucy was carefully cleaning her friend's face with what's left of the snow, "Who knew Natsu's dumb luck would eventually be of value."

"Hey! I heard that." The pink haired boy comments and gulps down on more food and Happy sleeping on one of the beds too full to even move.

Foot steps resonated behind the door and in came Erza with Mystogan in tow.

"What happened?" The reclusive man asked instantly as he stood on the edge of Mina's bed watching her serene face with a few scrapes on them.

Lucy left her side and went to the bathroom to get clean towels leaving Gray to explain.

"Natsu found her unconscious on the base of the mountain heavily covered in snow. It seems she jumped off from a fifty to sixty foot cliff. It seemed she was running away from something." he surmised.

It was odd seeing Mystogan care for someone outside of the guild, Gray thought because he has seen the man's loyalty to Fairy Tail.

"The peculiar thing was, there wasn't even any traces of what chased her. My guess is it was just an illusion or a trick of the eye." He finished and looked at Mystogan who only nodded, too busy contemplating.

Lucy gasped, "I sure hope no one's after her."

Her words replayed like a broken record in his mind, "Thanks for always having a good timing." back when she saved the little puppy.

and also when they had the run in with the Oracion Seis. "You're always saving me."

But, where was he now when he truly needed her?

"Yeah, where were you, you jerk." A soft low voice came into his mind. Mystogan looked around for the source but saw that they were all silent as they looked upon the sleeping maiden.

Slowly a figure started to form above Mina. A ghost of some sort with blue eyes directly staring at Mystogan as if she was peering into his soul. He looked around to see that no one was noticing this strange phenomenon.

"Relax." She said once again in his head, "You're the only one who can see me."

He composed himself, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mist, I am part of Miss Mina, I am her Spirit."

"What are you doing here?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea. Only Miss Mina can summon me, but then I heard someone calling and I thought it was her."

By now Gray noticed that Mystogan was staring off into nothing just looking above the bed. Though he chose to ignore it then continued to rack his brain who would attack their companion but it was going to be difficult since he doesn't know her that much. Come to think of it, there was this particular person with pink hair whom he kept seeing around lately. Could it be just a coincidence? He shook his head, he doesn't believe in coincidence.

"What are you exactly?" Mystogan asked intrigued, this is the first time he has seen a spirit. If what she said was true then could Mina be a Spirit Mage? But they were just legends, it couldn't be.

"You already know the answer. The legend is true." She answered, reading his mind,"The Council was just too afraid that Spirit Mage's might over power Ordinary Mage's so they killed each and every one of them. Miss Mina being the only soul survivor."

By now Mystogan's face looked grim, "I know you have so many questions about Miss Mina but it wouldn't be fair since she doesn't know anything about you. If you ever need me again, don't call on me." with that the silhouette slowly dissolved.

"We should all get some rest." Erza announced after the long deafening silence to which all of them agreed. The boys going to their own room buy Mystogan didn't follow suit.

"Master, what are you planning?" Mystogan asked through the lacrima ball.

Makarov's hand clasped in front of him, "As of now, your mission is to protect her. Who knows? After this ordeal she might open up to you and finally answer your questions." But Mystogan knows he's not done yet.

"What is it master?"

"If you're not torn between the two anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY!<strong>

**I'm working on the next chapter right now to compensate for my absence.  
><strong>


	15. Sticky Situations

**Chapter 15: Sticky Situations  
><strong>

They were good. Very good. What people would do just to attract customers. Paradise Island was back to its original from Winter Wonder Land in just one night.

Mina woke up to the hot temperature because of the thick blankets she had but she did not recall anything of being brought to bed. She had a dream of flying throughout her slumber and remembered her close encounter with death.

Slowly she removed the blankets then placed her feet to the hard wood floor checking to see if she had any broken ankles, to her relief there were none. She stood up and just noticed someone sitted on the window pane watching her every move.

Hazel eyes versus dark ones, they just stared at each other.

He was the first to break the silence with his husky voice, why did it feel as if she hasn't heard it in centuries? "Is there anything that hurts?" He was now standing and strode to where Mina is.

She shook her head, avoided him by walking to the bathroom door that was opposite her bed and was adjacent to the exit. Instead of her hand around the door knob it found its way to her chest and clenched it, "None. Nothing hurts anywhere. I'm fine." she lied. Her heart felt as if it was slowly being crushed. Why?

Mystogan didn't ask any further then walked towards the exit. The smell of him was intoxicating so she drew her breath as he passed by.

"They're waiting for you down stairs for breakfast." He closed the door leaving her alone with her hand still to her chest, the pain growing stronger as she heard the sound of his foot steps disappearing.

She took deep breaths to calm herself down, surely enough the pain seized. She took a quick shower then decided to leave her hair cascading on her back, she slipped on a white tank top, cut off shorts and white ribbon flats.

Mystogan wasn't at the table when she arrived much to her relief, she hasn't quite figured out the throbbing she felt when he was around it scared her when his prescence might trigger it.

Lucy was the first one to notice her, "Mina, I'm so glad you're okay. Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded her head and sat down in between Gray and Natsu who gave her an encouraging smile along with Happy who hugged her, "Aye! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you for taking care of me." she bowed her head and looked at each one of them.

"Don't mention it." Gray replied then handed her a mango shake.

Breakfast was lively as ever with Gray and Natsu constantly at each other's throat, the girls just chatting away commenting how delicious their food was.

All of them decided to take a walk around town since it was their last day on the island. The two boys got dragged with the girl's shopping only being used as shopping bag holders. Not complaining since Erza might do despicable things to them.

Mystogan exited the book store only to stumble upon his team mates. He hid the book he just bought.

"Mystogan, we were just heading back you should join us." Erza beckons for him to come and he complied.

Mina's chest slowly started to tighten once again as Mystogan came closer. She decided to change position and walk beside Gray instead keeping it a few feet apart and the tingling feeling subsided. Mystogan noticed.

"Master, if you keep avoiding him. How are you going to accomplish your mission? It does need for you to stay beside him." Mist comments.

"Your freedom of waking yourself up is getting a bit annoying." She shook her head, "Hopefully this will die down and things will go back to normal." Her master replies.

"Master, if it doesn't. What will you do?"

Mina gives out a loud sigh, "Then they'll have to look for a new one to take my place. I know Master Bob and Master Makarov will be disappointed, I can't help that." And their conversation in her head marks the end of that.

It was nearing dusk and a party was held on the beach to say good bye to the tourists who are about to depart tomorrow. Mina tried her best to avoid Mystogan to which he had known from the start. It ticked him off.

Even at the hallway, just so they wouldn't pass each other she went back to where she came from, even by the balcony when she'd spotted him she jumped two floors down he was surprised she didn't break her ankle considering how easily they were broken when she fell on her butt. And last but not the least when they were by the pool; when she saw him, she dove into the water even with her clothes on.

There's just so much a man can tolerate when it comes to a woman's behavior and this was crossing the line.

What has he done to her to that she'd give him the silent treatment? Even go to great lengths just to avoid him.

He wasn't his usual self. He could careless about what anyone thinks about him or how they treated him. Then why of all people had Mina's actions towards him aggravated him? He shook his head and remembered what their Master told him.

"If you're not torn between the two anymore." It was echoing inside his head.

What's that supposed to mean? Choose between Erza or Mina? It's easy, he'd choose... _ _ _ a

Damn, it wasn't as easy as he thought.

His train of thoughts were disrupted by Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and to his surprise, even Mina, when they all came together.

"It's Erza." Lucy said her whole feature changed to concern for her comrade.

Erza has been gone since they came back from shopping, they thought she might arrive at the party but she didn't so they decided to search for her through the woods right behind the hotel and the party. According to Happy she mentioned about training before going to the celebrations.

Of all the people she was paired up with, it just had to be him.

Mina and Mystogan walked through the woods in silence, with her being a few paces behind. Crickets were the only sound that could be heard as well as the gust of the wind rustling through the trees, half of the moon illuminating their way.

The sound of an owl caused Mina to a low shriek and bumped into Mystogan's back after she jumped a few feet.

"Errr... Sorry." was her response and stepped back to the same pace she was before.

They both continued on, the woods seeming to toy with the two for the road doesn't look as if it has an end.

"Damn." she cursed under her breath. Eerie sounds started to dance their way into the silence of the night. She was afraid of the dark. A person her age shouldn't be by now though she hasn't quite gotten over that fear.

Unknowingly, her hand coils around Mystogan's cloak while they were walking. Her heart beat started to slow down. She just hopes he doesn't notice it.

Spoke too soon.

"You can always say you're afraid of the dark." He spoke then turned around to replace the cloak in her hand with his own.

She backs away with her hand retreating back to their original place. "I-I'm fine."

This was it. He's at his limit.

He took of his mask and stared down at the girl in front of him who refused to look him in the eye unlike before, she wouldn't easily back down but, this girl was different, as if something just pierced her heart or someone.

"Stop lying." he responded.

Mina fell silent still refusing to look at him.

He advanced forward to his disappointed she stepped backward.

"You've been avoiding me." he took another step, so did she.

She placed her hand to her chest, it was tightening again. She wasn't this low, she shouldn't be mad at him. Yet she can't help it.

By now he was towering over her, she was too caught up with her thoughts that he brought his hand to where her hands where placed on her chest then brought it down but didn't let go of her hand. Instead he kept it in his.

The wind started to pick up, her hair spraying every where. She looked up and saw his blue hair, a trait she'd missed seeing. His eyes were locked onto her and she wanted nothing but to trace her fingers on the red marks on his face.

"Does your chest hurt whenever I'm near?" he asked though he already knew the answer he just wanted to verify it.

Mina couldn't utter a word so she just nodded her head. The warmth of his palm on the back of her hand was too much. It was pleasurable at the same time tormenting.

He smirked, he's completed the puzzle at last. Finally figured her out. Her death glares she's thrown at him, her temper, all in all her behaviour towards him. If only she'd admit it.

He stepped closer but Mina tried to step back, though she was restrained because he has his hand in hers.

"I know why it hurts."

Her eyes grew wide, his face was coming closer to her own.

"It hurts because..." he trailed off until they were inches apart, she could feel his breath and so did he. He smelled a mix of flowers from her which he could consider a drug for he might get addicted to it.

"It's because you have fee -" he was cut off by a scream, it was faint but it was unmistakable.

Erza.

With that Mystogan broke into a dash to the direction of the sound followed by Mina who had no choice but to follow.

She doesn't know if she's relieved that he didn't finish his sentence because she's still confused and is currently coming to terms with it; or disappointed that their moment was once again interrupted by the same girl and Mina knows that good things never happen twice.

They arrived at a circular filled surrounded by thick woods. Then they found Erza squirming sixty feet above the ground bound by invisible rope.

"Erza!" Mystogan shouted to get her attention.

"Look out! It's a trap!"

Next thing they know Mina was hoisted above the ground in the same position Erza was in.

Another voice boomed into the night air, "My, my... Mystogan, who will you save first? The red-head whom you've been trying to avoid but it seems fate keeps bringing you together or the purple-haired girl whom you just met but easily filled that void inside of you."

He took a deep breath to stay calm, "Who are you? Show yourself." he ordered.

A giggle escapes their foe's lips, "Right now, you don't want to worry about me since there's always a time limit." The two girls started to move upwards before being thrown back down but not close enough to the ground. It was just a warning.

Neither screamed from the threat of dying by meeting gravity. They wouldn't give that pleasure to their enemy.

"Choose wisely. Who will you save?" her voice became low then disappeared with the gust of the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry again.<strong>

**Chapter 16 will be up soon.  
><strong>

**Edit:  
><strong>

**Honestly speaking... I'm also torn between who will that blue haired man save. I feel like I'm in his position.  
><strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading. c:  
><strong>


	16. Choices

**I wanted to cry. I finished chapter 16 and another side story but my laptop was reformatted. I'm so sorry dear readers! Thank you for your continued support. And I'm so sorry it took me this long to update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Choices<strong>

Sunset has always been a fascinating scene for Mina, the way the light would try its best to fight of the darkness. The way different colors arose from the sky that made you think rainbows were the only things that could do that.

She smiled in content, purple hazy clouds along with orange and red was sewed across the horizon. She sat beneath a huge tree lying tucked in between its trunks as if protecting her from danger. She watched the sea in all its glory as it sparkled. Slowly her eyes started to drop; the crickets have started their symphony as well as the gust of the wind. There was only person missing.

He'd been running rampant all across town looking for that mischievous girl. For a girl who didn't use any magic, well none that he knew off, she sure knows how to make use of all his powers just to look for her, still it was useless.

He took off his mask, it was blazing hot and his sweat wouldn't stop. Where in the world was she? This was the last place he didn't look, the hill that overlooked the ocean.

He sighed, of course, why hadn't he thought of this before? He shook his head as he saw that all too familiar purple hair.

He was way beyond annoyed but when he saw her sleeping form. It all went down the drain. Maybe this is her magic, how she can evoke so many emotions from him.

She smiled, "I knew you'd find me." She didn't need to open her eyes to check if it was him. She just knew.

He sat beside her, legs and arms crossed, "I'm leaving you the next time you do this again."

A small laugh escaped her lips and she placed her head on his shoulders, "I bet you'd just tear the whole town apart looking for me."

A small angry vein pops on his head. She's right.

"Hey, Mina, are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice awakes her from her slumber. She felt her head being placed on strong arms and holding her close.

She regained her consciousness to find deep black eyes staring back at her. "I'm fine, Gray. What happened?" she asked in a weak voice.

"The strings that held you and Erza broke and you guys lost it." He helped steady her back to her feet.

She didn't want to ask the next question because she already knew the answer.

"What about Erza?"

Gray looked straight ahead to answer her question. She didn't want to look. She couldn't bear to look.

"Oh." Was all her reply.

Mystogan had an unconscious Erza in his arms. He walked towards his two companions. "Is everyone alright?"

Gray nodded but Mina did not spare him a glance but just nodded as well.

Of course he chose her, who was she to him? Just someone he met during a mission, nothing more.

The way back to the guild has never been awkward as before. Aside from Natsu being all over the place thanks to Mina's temporary antidote which Lucy greatly regrets as well as Gray.

Mystogan stayed most of the time inside Erza's room as she was still unconscious during the trip. Mina on the other hand reported all that happened on the island to her master's. The two did not talk the whole trip back.

Arriving at the guild was a helluva time for the group since most of the guild members were too happy to see them all that they need not give them any time to rest. Gajeel was gagged and tied because he wanted an encore from his last performance. The guild did not take lightly of this.

"Erza, how are you feeling?" The short old man asked in a fatherly voice.

She smiled, "I'm fine master."

"That is great news."

"If you'll excuse us, Master, Erza just woke up she'll need more rest." Mystogan spoke up.

They were at their master's office, as they narrated the events, which their master pretended he just heard it for the first time but had already received news from Mina.

The two left and Mina secretly went in next.

"Is she still under her strings?" His tone was grim.

Mina shook her head, "She released her, that's the reason why Erza was so drained of energy. It took an ample amount on the person being manipulated."

Makarov rubbed his chin, "On another note." He jumped and startled the girl with a hug.

A sweat drop formed, "I'm not the one who almost lost their life, master." But she returned the hug.

He laughed, "Quite the contrary, your life span just increased for maybe two or three years!" he exclaimed, "You said that Mist can freely wake up now without your aid. That is a great accomplishment, which means less use of your spiritual energy."

One of the greatest mage ever created were the Spirit Mage. But, they have a lot of flaws one of which is, their spiritual energy is also their lifespan. The weaker ones, their lifespan would only decrease a few days but the powerful one's, years are taken out of them. They did not know this until recently when she collapsed during a mission with Hikibi, and he found in his Archives information about spirit mages. By then, she lost ten years of her life.

That's why they only give her missions that would only let her loose a few days, of course they didn't want her to use her powers anymore, but as stubborn as she is, she refused.

"You know master, I know you're reflecting on my life." She broke his train of thoughts.

He laughed, "Oh whatever do you mean, my dear?" he feigned innocence. For an old man he still acts like a child.

"Anyway, what do you want me to do about, Sway?"

"It seems she has gathered enough information for her next attack. Be on guard, I'm still not sure what they're planning."

She closed the door gently before letting a loud snore escape. She sighed and rested her head on the cool hardwood.

She regretted leaving that letter. She hated leaving things unfinished.

_Dear Master,_

_I know Sway won't make a move for a while and by that time you should have enough time in finding someone more suitable for this job. Being a Spirit Mage for nearly five years have taken its toll on me. Finding Mystogan is my last mission, from this point on, I shall retire from being a mage and hopefully have found a quiet place to settle._

_Under any circumstances please do not look for me,_

_Mina._

And in the dark of the night she disappeared with it.

Though someone was lurking beneath the shadows and heard the conversation Mina and Makarov had. If only he stayed awhile longer to read her letter, then he might have caught up with her.

* * *

><p>Don't hate me. .<p> 


	17. Earthland High I

So, this is the side story I was talking about. The version I had was deleted. But I think this would fit in as an introduction though. If you guys liked this too then I'll continue :]

* * *

><p><strong>Earthland High I<strong>

"In the Greek Mythology, Cupid was never really a baby with diapers; instead he was a handsome young man with wings protruding from his back. He had a wife named Psyche, a beautiful mortal turned goddess."

"Tell us the whole story." Her class told her in anticipation.

Indeed, Class Fairy Tail is filled with, let's just say colorful people, with different types of hair color with even more colorful personalities, oh the irony. A pink haired young man who can never control his temper that is an avid eater of spicy things along with black spiky haired young man who loves eating ice cream, the two who can sometimes destroy a whole classroom if left alone. Another, is blond girl who liked collecting zodiac signs as key chain, a red head who has an even bigger temper than the first one, she loves collecting weapons as well as using it on those who piss her off. Things just got weirder when a transferee, with a lot of piercings on his face came in which created more havoc inside the room.

"And that is your reading assignment." Miss Mina, their literature teacher winked. She wore a gray pencil skirt that reached her ankles, with a cotton white blouse, paired with a silver chain belt and black three-inch heels with her hair tied in a bun, a few loose purple curls came down with her black rimmed glasses.

Shouts of objection emanated throughout the room. "But, it's so much more fun whenever you'd tell us the story, Miss Mina." Natsu remarked.

She rolled her eyes, "As if. You're just too lazy to read the whole thing."

"Miss Mina, he's just too stupid to even know how to read." Gray retorts.

Oh no. Here they go again.

RIIIIIIIIING!

Saved by the bell indeed. The bell is like a magic oracle that can make you forget things.

Mina fixed her things as her students filed out of the room for lunch break. She noticed a scene unfolding before her.

"Mystogan," Erza pulled up another chair and sat on the same desk as the blue haired boy. She placed a bento in front of him. "I made you one since you don't eat anything for lunch except bread and juice."

Mina giggled, how cute. She left the room not without a pair of dark brown eyes following her move.

It was finally time to go home. Mina gave out a relieved sigh, thankful that she's finished her report for this semester.

Her thoughts wandered off as she left the school building, with a few students saying their good byes. She spotted some of her students, the girls wore a simple white blouse with a blue and white striped necktie with a cream vest, their skirt was a checkered blue and white, the males were similar except they didn't wear a vest and they wore slacks.

This took her back to their high school days. Twenty-two and she still do not have a boyfriend. She branded herself a hopeless romantic, only in day dreams does she meet her fated one. She laughed at the cheesiness of her thoughts.

Her home is only a simple two-story house with a garden that was well taken cared off, a fountain of a cat holding up a pitcher sat in the middle. The path to the door was lined with stones, green grass with roses, lilies and what not.

She quickly changed to her usual clothes composed of shorts and a tank-top she loved being barefooted around the house, the cold made her feet relax from all that walking with heels. Going straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner for her and him.

"I'm home." He called out from the door way.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, prepare the table." She replied as she added a few seasoning.

They sat down for dinner, "So, how was lunch?" she teased.

Dark eyes glared at her, she loved ticking him off. He didn't speak, he just chomped on his food.

"Well, I hear Erza does well in your Culinary Class. I wonder why." She continued.

Mystogan, five years younger than her, he wasn't her nephew or anything. Heck, they weren't even related. Makarov, the Principal of the school she was teaching at entrusted him to her when he was ten years old back then he was just her professor in the University she attended. No questions asked, she took him in.

He slammed his fists to the table, "That has nothing to do with me."

She was used to his behavior when it came to girls. He hated talking about them maybe because he was used to the attention.

"Geez, relax. I'm just curious why you don't give those girls a chance. They're pretty and also smart." He glared at her, which was sign for her to stop so she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't care about them."

She shook her head, "You're too cold. You weren't like that when we first met. You'd even sleep with me then."

He slammed his hands down, "I'm done eating, call me when you're done. I'll wash the dishes."

She tilted her head, "What I do now?"

It was past ten when she dragged herself up the stairs, she noticed the light coming from the small creak of Mystogan's door. She found him lying on his bed with the book about Greek Mythology on his face. She smiled, such a good kid.

She removed it and tucked him into bed. She couldn't help trace the red lines on his face with her finger.

"Such a sweet face when asleep." She remarks. You wouldn't even think that beneath that innocent face lays hurt and betrayal.

She caressed his cheeks down to his strong jaw line. Then, slowly lowered her face and kissed his forehead, "Good night." She whispered.

As she left the sleeping boy, his eyes fluttered open, placing his fingers where she left her kiss and pressed it down to his lips.

* * *

><p>It was just a story that I came up with. Anyway, chapter 17 will be up no later than 42 hours :P<p> 


	18. Go on and Chase the Girl

**Chapter 17: Go on and Chase the Girl**

"Of all the things I've gotten myself into this is the most outlandish, the most stupidest and the most difficult to escape." Mina said in exasperation as she stared into the mirror.

She wore a white strapless dress that reached the floor in a circular form from the waist down, with little purple flowers lining the edges, it was simple, yet it suited her.

"Now, now, Miss Mina, please stay still." One of the maids said. She let Mina's soft curled hair fall down to her back, a diamond clip on her right bangs and then placed the veil on the back of her head.

"I sure hope this is how you pictured yourself on your wedding day, Miss Mina." She smiled and left the room along with the others. "

She cursed, "How am I going to escape this time."

_A few days before that…_

The fiasco with that mysterious woman was behind them now after a few days prior to the incident. Mystogan started to feel annoyed that Mina would still avoid him that he didn't even see any trace of her since she walked out of their master's office.

He barged in to his office determined to drag the girl out if he had to.

To his surprise he saw a large bulky guy standing in front of Makarov's desk. What took him by surprise was his attire of a ballerina's and he tried to conceal his deep voice by talking in a high pitched tone. Then, he noticed the same crest Mina had. Blue Pegasus.

The two turned to the reclusive man, they knew this day would come. They were prepared.

"I suppose you already know." Makarov's voice was low.

He just stood there but nodded. All he wanted to know was where that girl went.

"Master Bob." he bowed his head in respect. It was obvious, who he was. Who'd mistake him for any other else? The get-up is a huge take away.

"I've put the pieces together when I overheard you and Mina talking the day we arrived." At first, he thought meeting her was just a coincidence, but there were too many coincidences that followed.

The two guild master's nodded and Bob spoke up, "No matter how good Mina is at concealing things, no one can get past Mystogan indeed."

"I don't need someone to look after me. I've been looking out for myself since the day I came here." he didn't want to remember the reason he left, he shook his head.

"Then I guess her decision was right." Bob commented,

Mystogan furrowed his brows in confusion, "What are you talking about? Where is she?" he demanded.

Makarov looked down on his clasped hands, "She purposely let you hear our conversation in atonement for not telling you anything. Though, she never lied."

He knew it. It shouldn't be that easy, finding out the truth. He should've known better, what an unpredictable girl. He was annoyed beyond compare. She was a few steps ahead of him.

"All I want to know, is where in the world that girl is." his voice dripped with venom.

Makarov and Bob just looked at each other in confusion as if he just transformed into a Vulcan.

"I thought you didn't need protection?" Bob was the first to collect himself.

"I don't, but she does."

And so here he was, three days passed. Almost two weeks since he'd last seen her. He was at the heart and center of Earthland, where casinos are seen everywhere.

Sometimes he'd wake up to the sound of her voice calling out to him, maybe that's what lack of sleep did. Make you hallucinate. Just like now, he was chasing after a girl in a sexy black bunny outfit with the same colored hair as her, only to find himself inside a hostess club. They even made him wear a white tuxedo then threw out his clothes, officially making him a member of the club.

"He's so handsome!" A girl squeaked in delight as she inched closer beside the annoyed 'gentleman'. More girls with even tighter, shorter and revealing clothes came to sit beside him.

He was surrounded. If only he could find his staves. He crossed his arms and tried to ignore every single one of them as he thought of a plan, she wasn't there. He's Mystogan after all, full of patience.

Which just decreased in a matter of seconds.

He stood up, some already had their hands around his arm, still he dragged himself out of the forsaken place even clawing himself out of their grasp. He'll come back for his belongings later.

Hopefully she's not in too much trouble by the time he finds her.

Mina paced around the room trying to think of ways on how to stop this. She had none.

"But, I thought you wanted to settle down, Maser?" Mist comments.

She's not going to point fingers but someone up above really has a sarcastic way of interpreting things, "What I meant was to live a quiet and peaceful life not be sucked into a marriage only because I saved a rich little boy."

He has been lost for days and she found him on the outskirts of Earthland then told her where his home was. The boy's family owned every casino in the vicinity. They've been looking for a suitable bride for their eldest son. She tried to object but they had a way of persuading people. Scratch that, threatening people. The family also owned the entire army that protected the city, it would be impossible to escape, she couldn't use Mist, it was too risky.

"Who knows, maybe he'll come to your rescue." Mist was referring to the sole reason she left.

She gave out a forceful laugh, "As if he'll come to this extent. He's probably spending his time with Erza as of right now. Probably having a night stroll or something." She rolled her eyes.

Mist giggled, "Someone's jealous." She said in a sing-song voice.

Mina was fuming when a knock came to the door.

"Miss, the preparations are done for tonight's wedding." A maid called out and beckoned for Mina to follow.

She slumped her shoulders but obeyed.

"Through this holy rite, as the groom and bride shall share their first kiss in front of all the witness standing behind them, it shall be a symbolism of their soul merging in to one thus making them husband and wife." The father of the groom announced.

Mina and her 'groom' stood in the middle of a circular stage in one of the grandest hotel she'd ever seen. Everything from the linen to the carpet were silver and gold. Hundreds of people came, each group had their own table and they sat, watching the groom and bride in their holy matrimony.

The groom was handsome, she couldn't deny that. He reminded her of Gray, instead his hair was blond but they had the same shape of eyes. Amidst all of this, there is only one person in her mind. Too bad, when they'll see each other again, she's already married, maybe he is too.

She was too caught up with her thoughts that she didn't realize it was time to exchange kisses. That sounds so wrong, she thought.

"Good bye freedom." She silently screamed in her head.

She closed her eyes, while waiting for the kiss. This is his entire fault, if only… But this is every girl's dream to marry a rich handsome man. What more could she ask for?

Him. Her mind shouted.

Nothing happened. Gasps resonated throughout the room. Did her soon-to-be-husband faint? She opened her eyes. Nope, it's just Mystogan standing in front of her.

"You… You've only been gone for a few weeks and here you are about to get married?" to the whole crowd it might have sounded as if he was calm but in Mina's position, it was a mixture of annoyance and… hurt?

"Who are you?" her groom, she didn't even know his name, commanded. He tried to step in between Mina and Mystogan but his opponent had quick reflexes.

Mystogan grabbed the shocked bride's hand and brought her closer to him, towards his face. He placed his other hand on the back of her head then drew their faces closer. Their lips finally closed the gap.

They had to sell it. Make them believe in order to stop the ridiculous marriage.

Mystogan deepened the kiss. Even more gasps and whispers surrounded the room.

Lots of tingling sensations shot out of Mina's body. His lips were phenomenal way better than she'd expected. But it all ended in a blink of an eye.

"We've been betrothed ever since we could remember." Mystogan spoke up as he held her close to his side with his right hand poised on her waist.

"Nonsense, if she was, she would have told us by now." The father spoke up.

"Was it not obvious on how we passionately kissed?" Mystogan defended.

"B-but…" the ex-groom tried to speak up but Mystogan had already carried Mina, bridal style, (oh the irony) out of the hotel.

After a long time of checking if everything was real, the kiss, his touch, all of it, she jumped out of his arms.

She pointed an accusing finger towards the criminal who stole her first kiss, "Y-you…" her face was flushed, "You thief!"

Mystogan raised his eyebrow, "You were really planning on marrying that guy?"

She placed her finger on her lips, "That was my first kiss…" she trailed off.

Mystogan smirked and came closer without her noticing, he lifted her chin, their lips inches apart, "Would you like me to do it again?"

Her face turned even redder if that was even possible, "You jerk!" She exclaimed but she was unable to move from her position.

By now, they were standing on a bridge made out of rocks, the moon at its fullest. It illuminated the two bickering couple, as if the bride and groom were just enjoying a nice stroll around town after their wedding. Well, that's what they looked like in the eyes of the passersby.

Next thing he knew, tears streamed down her face. This is not part of his plan. He was dumbfounded; he never knew what to do with crying girls.

They were still few inches apart and Mina placed her head on his shoulder then gripped his tuxedo to pull him closer.

"You came." She sobbed. It felt as if a huge torn was taken out of her. She wasn't one to cry, but who wouldn't? Marriage is scary.

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her then he tightened his hold of her as if he's going to lose her again.

He placed his head atop hers and closed his eyes, relishing the moment.

"Of course, I will."

* * *

><p>Go on and kiss the girl~ yes, i was listening to the music... I dunno, it was just high time they kissed! As well as it brings back so many childhood memories. Mind you, I like different types of genre.<p>

Anyway, I made it extra long :D

Earthland High II will be up hopefully sooner. I don't really base it on how many people will like it, I'm just enjoying the concept of the alternate universe Mina and Mystogan has ;) Teacher x Student.. I LOVE IT! If you don't like it, you can always skip ^^ It has nothing to do with the original story, don't worry. You won't miss anything aside from mushy-gushy cheesiness.


	19. Don't Go

**Chapter 19: Don't Go**

"So you knew."

"Yes."

"Even my connection with Sway, the girl who attacked the guild as well as the island."

"Yes."

"So, Master told you everything."

"Yes."

"Even the part about me being a Spirit Mage."

"Yes."

This is testing every ounce of patience Mina had left of her reclusive companion. Their journey back to Magnolia was uneventful which only heightened the deafening silence the two had as they sat on either side of the train chair. Mystogan had his arms folded and only stared at the window passing multiple trees and lands.

The only word he's ever spoken was the word 'yes' if she's not so lucky he'd only give her his silent nod. Mina continued to glare daggers at the said person but did little to make him be sociable.

She wanted to scream, after he crashed the wedding, kissed her in front of everyone and the whole world to see, let her cry till she became tired and carried her all the way to an inn, he hardly ever spoke to her since they arrived at the station.

She gave out an exaggerated sigh to show her defeat. Maybe he's just tired. It took him days to find her, of course, only Mystogan can find her in three days' time, for it will take weeks, even months to actually have any information on her whereabouts.

At least he has the decency to show his face and not his mask, she shrugged and closed her eyes hopefully when she opens them they're at their destination already.

"I will bring her back no matter what." He silently told himself. Hibiki Lates was determined to return to their guild along with Mina, all the while winking at every cute girl he sees. He wore his usual black suit with a light blue polo shirt. He walked with confidence, for he knew the only person that can convince Mina to come home was him.

Fairy Tail was different from the picture he saw in his Archives, he just shrugged and went inside. It was a typical place for a pirate-bar-like place. There were only three people present, the guild master, the girl from various magazines and a man with long green hair.

"Good afternoon." He spoke as he came closer and all eyes were on him, "I was sent by Master Bob for the mission as well as Mina's escort home."

"We're baaaack." Mina said in a sing-song voice, stretching the last word.

He smiled, he knew that voice all too well.

She didn't expect that there would be less people present though, the place was usually vibrant.

"Where is everyone?"

"Off on missions." Mirajane said with a smile over at the counter, "Welcome back, Mina and Mystogan."

Mina walked towards the bar with Mystogan trailing behind, she smiled in return,"It's good to be back."

She didn't notice the man with brownish blond messy hair standing beside Makarov until he came closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek then trapped her in his arms.

Silence filled the room, a thing she's most definitely getting annoyed at.

"Hibiki?" She couldn't find her words as she registered who the person that had her in a bear hug.

He let go but only stretched his arms to look at her, "Miss Lumina, it's been so long." He smiled.

"Are you the other person for the next mission?" she inquired. She wasn't phased by his familiarity with her, she loved hugs, it made her tiredness disappear. And Hibiki knew it.

He nodded, "I'm also here to accompany you back to the guild."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Is my original mission over?"

His tone was serious, "Yes, after this next mission, there's no need for you to stay here any longer."

He didn't notice the towering image of the infamous Mystogan, who looked at him with emotionless eyes. He cringed, he was intimidating. Mina looked at him questioningly, he just shook his head.

Hibiki then let go of Mina to talk to the guild master, "Master Makarov, you've received the message from Master Bob, yes?"

In a flash, Freed was in front of Mina, lifting the back of her hand, and he kissed it, "Welcome back, I'm glad you're okay." He still held her hand.

Mina laughed, "This is so unlike you, Freed." She said referring to his action, "But thank you."

Hibiki pushed the two apart, "It is inappropriate for a gentleman to continuously hold a lady's hand once they're done greeting her."

"As well as kissing her in public for all to see." Freed fired back. This caused Mina to blush furiously as she remembered the incident on her almost-wedding-day.

The two stared at each other, engaging in a silent war. But an even darker aura arose with dark eyes that if looks could kill the two bickering men would have been a lost cause. And they felt it. It was coming from the other male in the room.

Freed cleared his throat and composed himself, "Mina should get some rest first."

Hibiki nodded, a bit grateful that he's not the only one who felt the venomous glare, "I've already checked us in an inn."

It was unlike Hibiki to be so overly conscious around anyone, heck if Mina wasn't around he would have flirted with the girl with silver hair that stood beside the guild master with an amused expression. But, Mina has always been his priority since she was the first person to ever reject him the instant they met.

It was an outright rejection without even uttering a word. He had his signature smile accompanied by his charm and when he walked towards her she already had her back to him.

And when he found out that she had a close encounter with the same girl who caused all her sufferings, he bolted into their guild master's office and demanded that he pulled her out of the mission. Only if he could convince her to come, Master Bob said.

This might be one of his hardest missions yet.

"The Princess! The Princess has arrived!" Joyous shouts filled the entire country. A country located between Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus.

A country that has been a great ally to both guilds. Mina and Hibiki along with Mystogan and Freed were sent to find the princess.

The princess smiled down at the people while she stood atop the Palace's balcony, "My people, you needn't have to worry for the rumors that I've ran away is not true."

She waved out to them signaling her goodbye and carried her exaggeratingly huge gold dress with so many laces and ribbons. Closely following behind were her three male mage protectors.

"Good job." Freed remarked and Hibiki nodded in agreement. Mystogan stood quietly by the window.

Mina removed the curly blond wig and let her real hair down, "No wonder she ran away, you can't even breathe let alone walk in this thing!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to ask the palace staff about the princess' whereabouts." Hibiki said and stepped out of the room.

Freed stood up from the comfy couch, "And as for me, I'll try and set up some traps if any one tried to do something suspicious." and he also left.

Mina sighed, it felt as if the room grew smaller despite it being the largest room in the vicinity. She took of the forsaken dress for she wore her real clothes beneath it.

She went to stand beside Mystogan his back on the window sill just watching her every move, "You can go back if you want." His voice low as if he dreaded saying it.

Mina grinned while she stared at the busy streets, "The question is, do you want me to?"

He looked at her as she watched the place with a curious smile.

He removed his mask and combed through his hair contemplating his answer. No one needed to ask twice for an answer because he already has one all he has to do was say it.

By now she was staring at him awaiting his answer. She liked it whenever he doesn't have his mask on. Instinctively he placed his hand beneath her chin and traced her lips with his thumb.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading up until now. <strong>I'm so very relieved, I thought no one was interested in this story.


End file.
